Thief takes Time
by Thiefheart
Summary: The Shinigami King was bored. Ryuk was up to his old tricks again. How will this play out for our favourite Death note characters who now dance as puppets in the palm of a Death God? A little story about my OC that I created myself. Note: This story is rated AU, proceed with certainty.
1. Introduction

**[Thief takes Time]**

* * *

**_Edit (1):_**_ I have added the first part and changed a little bit of the story to make it seem less repetitive, I'm sorry to those that have to reread this to get the new stuff but if you just started reading this congrats! You won't get confused by my always changing mind! XDDD So enough talking, here's the story... that I've edited... :P_

_**Edit (2):**__ I've added the last part to Memory25's wishes and changed a few words as well to make things more clear. I'm really glad that you are out there to help me out with all of my mistakes! Thanks a lot! XD_

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

_Tick…_

"It happened so long ago. The accident that brought to life so many things yet killed just the same. How the roof seemed to give way above me as I ran. There was really nowhere to run, I knew that. Everything my life had built upon had shattered to pieces just like that, right in front of my eyes."

…_Tock…_

"I was given a second chance… to rebuild the happiness that I've once lost in the rubble. My home, my family, everything I knew was crushed to pieces at that very moment. You have that moment where you knew you were safe, in the arms of the people you love, and the love that they give you back. Like a perfectly painted picture or a photo taken and framed just beside your bed, so every night you can look at it and think that you are safe"

_...Tick…_

"Then your hopes shatter, your nightmares stretches out in all these directions. Everything around you seem to mirror your emotions, crumbling above you, threatening to keep you in. There is really nothing you can do to stop it but run. Let it wash the realization over you, give it your fear and horror as you struggle to find an exit…"

…_Tock…_

"…I didn't blame my father for being so careless; I didn't blame my mother for not reaching me in time… time. That life giving thing that can swerve and change in so many directions. Time. It is the source to your learning, your reason to race, and hopes to live on. It can never break, it can never stop once. But it did… for me."

…_Tick-_

"I never acknowledged time as a life giving foundation. There was either too much or too less. Sometimes you want it to end faster but sometimes you wish that there is more. It changes your thoughts, the more it moves forward the harsher it will torture you, it threatens you in every corner yet you can't wish for it to stop. I wondered what it was like if time stopped before… and I was given the chance to see"

…

"I'm sorry, I have to go, time is running out"

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

_Laughing?_

Standing in front of the huge gates, the little boy gazed down the dark road behind the entrance and found the building that loomed within the midst of the dark. He didn't know many things but he knew that there wasn't supposed to be a big blank in his mind.

The sound seemed so mesmerizing it drew the boy closer towards the gates. He stopped just arms length from the metal bars and tried to get a better look inside. Through the dark he saw that the lights of the building was on, shining its way through the darkness and seemed to be reaching out for him. It's welcoming lights offered safety… but for some reason that was what he feared the most.

The late afternoon sky was covered with black haze, sharp wind howled through the empty roads. The breeze blew bitterly against his skin as he held out his hand to touch the door. The moment his fingers brushed the bars of the door he withdrew it quickly. _It's cold… _is what came into his mind. The gate was surprisingly cold, the wind was cold… _he _was cold.

He looked around helplessly; the clouds plastered the sky so that no light could've peeked through. It gave the streets a sinister feeling to it, spreading out millions of miles with thousands of destinations. It felt as if which ever path he took, he was walking further and further away from home. _What day is it? T-There has to be something-_

_November 16, 2001_

The date hit his head easily as if he'd known all along. That would mean that he's six now. No… still five. His birthday is yet to come, but he didn't expect anything different about it. Every birthday he can remember was just the same, saying 'Happy Birthday' and that was it. There was no real celebration; they didn't have enough money for the unnecessary things in life, and a cake is a rare luxury for one. It never crossed his mind to have a real celebration, something else than words. _I guess I just bare with it, nothing is going to change anyways; it's just something extra…_

Something extra…

The boy wrapped his arms around himself in a weak attempt to warm himself up as another breeze swirled through the air. The wind was picking up and the dark wasn't helping much.

Too lost in thought to notice it, a light bit of snow started drifting down on the street. The white flakes floated down in front of the boy, just enough to catch his attention. He looked up and caught sight of someone beside him, not inside the gates. It was a shock to him, how long as the stranger been standing there? How did he get here? And who…

Just like last time, with the addition of snow and the cloak the person wore, the dark shadowed the person's face but left a clear image of the person's smile. He turned to the younger boy, he didn't say anything though, just nodded towards the building inside the gates then lent out a hand to him. The boy didn't know what to do, but a small feeling inside him told him that he can trust this stranger, there was no one else around anyways. So with that in mind, he took the hand that was held out and watched as the teenager, perhaps, push open the cold gate and lead him in.

_His hand in warm… in weather like this? _The boy observed his strange companion, trying to figure out who he is. He knew that it wasn't going to work without a face, and trying to focus in the dark was giving him a headache.

The walk was slow, and the boy was glad he didn't have to run, the cold had sapped out all the energy he had in his legs to even walk so much. But curiosity took over as the building came into view; the huge building looked almost like a church at first sight, about two floors? He couldn't tell. Looking at the lights from inside the building, he figured that that was where the laughing came from. Including some shadows… of people? More like kids…

"Um… excuse me?" The little boy finally decided to speak up. The wind had died down for this round so his voice seems to echo throughout the neighborhood, even if it just was a whisper. It scared him, how just something so quiet can disturb his surroundings like this, it seemed so unnaturally loud somehow, but he wasn't going to drop it there, "but why have you brought me here?"

He expected an answer, an explanation on who the stranger is and why here. There was none, instead the person just let go of the younger boy's hand and walked towards the door of the building alone. There was no other option but follow, the warmth that once wrapped around the little boy's hand drained quickly in the cold weather.

They stopped at the front entrance, and the boy was still confused, _what are we doing? What am _I_ doing? Trusting a stranger like this?_ He looked up at the hooded person again, narrowing his eyes at his face, _why is it so god damn dark?! I just want to see…_

"Hello?" a voice cut his thoughts short, making him turn to the other person at the door that was now open. An old man, about 50 years of age the boy guessed.

The old man looked down at him, noticing him for the first time, "oh hello there, young one, are you lost?" it was a ridiculous question but his voice seemed kind, gentle and welcoming almost, but the boy didn't know him, therefore, not trusting him.

Instead of answering, the boy darted his head around to look for the stranger, maybe he can explain, right? But he wasn't here! He just left him with another stranger, how lucky. But the question still stirred in his mind, why did that person bring him here then all of the sudden leave without a single word?

Then it hit him, he didn't even get his name! Surely the stranger would have a name right? How could he recognize him or call him the next time he shows up? He should've asked that first!

"Why don't you come in?" the old man interrupted his thoughts again, stepping aside to let the boy in. The light of the building poured out into the dark night; bringing brightness to the snow for once.

The boy only faintly nodded, then stepped in. He instantly felt a coat wrap around him and he darted his eyes up to see who it was. In that mere moment he hoped it was the stranger again, coming to say sorry for leaving him for that brief second. It wasn't him, just the same old man, "it's okay, you're safe now"

_Safe?_ The word repeated itself in his head. He didn't at all think that this place was _safe_, even the bright lights and cheerful colors of the walls seemed threatening in their own way. He wanted to go home, to go to somewhere familiar… but it was too late for that now.

It was only a few seconds before he heard footsteps rushing down to see him, many footsteps. A crowd materialized in front of him, leaning in to get a good look of the new resident, the new stranger, the new orphan.

"Who is he?" One asked her friend.

"I don't know! He looks so small!" the other replied back.

"Is he okay?" another jumped in.

The crowd was getting larger by the second and the boy didn't like being in the center of attention, it made him uncomfortable. He didn't like crowds, they always made him feel unsafe; completely the opposite of what the old man told him. The man seemed to be aware of that, for that he lead him off away from the crowd and into his office. Well, the boy guessed it was an office. Losing their little bit of entertainment, the kids broke off into their small groups, talking about the newcomer.

After the man closed the door, he got down to eye level with the boy, smiling kindly, "I'm sorry about that, we usually don't get so many visitors"

_Heh, figured that out in the crowd already, _I thought, watching the old man as he watched me, _okay, now that I'm here will you let me go?_

Of course, the boy had figured out already that he had nowhere else to go. His home destroyed, and the streets didn't seem too friendly. Since he was welcomed here so nicely, well sorta, he might as well make himself as comfortable as possible. _Not like that was going to happen any time soon._

"Are you okay?" the aged man was asking, looking worried about how quiet the boy was being. It was unnecessary of course, he was perfectly fine.

"Yeah" the boy replied flatly, his eyes still observing the old man in front of him.

That seemed to relax him a little; letting out a small sigh he asked a new question, "can you tell me your name?"

_My name, huh?_ That question led him back to the stranger, how he missed probably the only opportunity to ask for his name. He hated how he had that empty piece of information left blank in his head, but he supposed giving his own name wouldn't kill anyone. He took a deep breath; his crystal blue eyes seem to dance mischievously into the other, "real name or alias?"

This was obviously not what the old man was expecting; the question seemed so strange coming out of a young boy like this one. It reminded him so much of another boy, another orphan in this building, "which ever is suitable for you" he decided to answer.

The world seemed to tip sideways, giving an uneven edge to the building surrounding them. _I want my alias to be something that represents my whole life, _the boy thought to himself, _I want it to stand out of the others yet blend in. I want to take back what once was mine yet leave it as it is, all in this one name. It has to be perfect… _

"Time. My name is Time"

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

"_This place was rather advanced looking. I don't mean in technology but in knowledge. The kids here that I met when I first arrived seemed so much smarter than me, I wonder if I could even compare with them. The old man mentioned something about this being a gifted orphanage, some place for many kids much smarter than others. He seemed nice at the start, to welcome me in like that but once I was well enough to talk he seemed a lot more strict._

_He said that I had to run some sort of test in order for me to stay here, an IQ test I presumed. I had to say I didn't expect that but something came up on the computer and I was ushered outside immediately. There were only a few minutes that passed by until the old man came back out again with a sudden change of mood. Right there he said that I could stay that confused me. What was it that changed his mind? Something on the computer?_

_It was hard to imagine the possibilities but obviously he thought I was gifted somehow… but he didn't mention in what."_

* * *

**Author Note:** So this is the start of my OC character, Time! This story is based on the doubles I use for role-play, the characters you see here that you think are your beloved Near, Mello and Matt are actually copies of the originals from the main Death Note story. They are picked out of a long list of people that died under the Death Note or with the knowledge of them, to make things more interesting, by the Shinigami King. They are entertainment for the king himself, because the shinigami realm is oh so boring. The Shinigami King must've forgotten about them after a long while, since he forgot to get rid of them after the entertainment was over, giving a chance for them to live life to the max.

I decided to create there copies because I didn't want to write a character that may be involved with the Kira case some time in the future. If I use the originals… well we all trail off sometimes right? Anyways, this way it'll be so much more interesting XDDD Oh god, I sound like the Shinigami King himself…

In other words, I get to add my touch to the story without worrying about that as much! :D

**Disclaimer:** Yes, this is still a disclaimer. I do not own these 'doubles' fully, they are not exactly mine so I still have to credit the real owners. As much as I want to own them fully, I can't. I only fully own my OC, Time.


	2. Starting Off

**[Thief takes Time]**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Starting Off**

So this is how my life started.

No family, no friends, and no idea what was going on; yep, it's one mess of a start.

Well, I guess you can say that this is my new home now. There isn't much to say about it, but the place is rather large and there are many kids here. I bet Roger, that old man that I met on arrival to the orphanage, can't even remember all the names here, though it's not exactly impossible for him to do so.

I've started to learn a few of the basics here, how I am being trained to become the world's best detective's successor. How this place is filled with kids with aliases, not their real name. How the special ones, the ones that is closest in becoming the detective's heir are given a letter from A-Z to represent them, that is, the ones that are 'notable'. From that day on, until the holder of the letter dies, they are recognized by the current L and as all that have connections to Wammy's House as having 'significant potential to positively affect the world, and work for its change.' That's the exact words from Roger, I just happen to remember okay?

All this sort of makes my head hurt in understanding, but it is rather cool that I get to work up to L's throne. I don't know if I exactly want it, it seems rather high stressed to me, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't _try_. I never heard of L before, only on a few news or cases I heard from the television at home. Apparently he's some well known private detective, he never goes outside and shows his face to the public, he talks through the computer with a weird computer modified voice over, yet he still manages to solve more than 3,500 difficult detective cases, and that's only the amount shown to the public!

Given the chance of going after him, I now know why a majority of the children here are so psyched when it comes up to the test next Friday. That is usually when they get to show off their skills and improve to be the best. There is at most another week to study, but comparing to the other kids here I won't be surprised if I get some low ranking like 73rd or something. I don't even know where to start! I mean, I know what I know but what I can improve on wasn't really something on my list of to-do things. Either I'm going to wing it, or I'm gonna have to study hard.

With that in mind, maybe I should head back to my room soon and get studying.

* * *

Closing the diary that Roger had given to me, I looked around the hallways that I sat in. I know that hallways are usually not the place to sit down in, how they are there to get you to places, but I just can't find a room that I feel like I have enough peace to write my diary in. Yes, some may say it's a girly thing to do, recording my thoughts in a diary, but I think it's a good idea to put down events that happened in my life without having to remember it all by thought. That doesn't mean I have a _bad_ memory, it's just that I have less things to stuff in my head all the time. It'll be sad if I forget that stranger that lead me here, I wonder why he would just walk me here then leave, doesn't seem like the right thing to do.

Now that I'm thinking about him, he seemed to smile a lot. And even though I didn't pay much attention to it earlier, just before I met him I heard some whistling. Not the wind whistling, like a small bird call. It was strange, how would a bird be singing in weather like that? Come to think of it, it wasn't a bird _call_ but a bird _tune_. Like the kind a small bird would make in its daily sing-a-long. I should probably head to the library and search up that Backyard Birdsong Guide by Donald Kroodsma I saw earlier today, maybe I can find out exactly which bird was singing. I have no idea how it would help me find out who that person is but it was something I can catch on with.

_Look at me, actually thinking detective style for the first time, _I joked to myself, _heh, anyone would be wondering about some strange person that just randomly disappears without saying a single word. Not that he had to or anything, the gestures he made was rather clear, but still. A word or two wouldn't be so hard right? Unless he doesn't want me to recognize his voice the next time we meet! _

That was another thing about how the man was acting. It was only a short time and this theory was only driven by pure chance and guessing, but it was something I think was worth putting aside. Why wouldn't he want me to recognize him the next time we meet? The thought of that was so uncanny that it just driven up more inspiration of me starting off as training to be the world's best detective.

It's not a certain job that I want, but it's something I'm working to right? I haven't decided what job I'll take instead, thinking about all the possibilities. But I have lots of time to think about that, and lots to do before…

"Holy cr-!" I stopped in mid-swear as water shot my way. I quickly stood up, covering my face from the sprays, though it barely helped. I couldn't see my attackers because of that now, but all I knew is that water gun fighting was not allowed in the hallways. Well, from my view that is, it wasn't an official rule but I would count that as trouble making if someone all of the sudden decides to hold a water gun war in the hallways.

Turning away, I tried to get out of the midst of it when someone else rounded the corner in front of me and started to spray water with his water gun as well. Now trapped with nowhere to hide, I just quickly tried my best to avoid the water sprays, though it's really no point in that. I had my diary, or shall I say journal so the other boys would stop teasing, close to me so it would have a better chance in surviving this attack. Come to think of it, there were a lot of people outside with water guns; probably it was already organized to the many kids out there. Just how did these three get inside?

They don't seemed to notice me, they just shoved right pass me. It was a really big mess, water spraying everywhere and with the three running around it looks like the whole orphanage has gotten a water gun to spray others with. Just then, one of the boys finally came to notice me as he ran pass, "water gun war at the back field!" he tossed me a water gun, a rather small one, I didn't realize he had it, he probably didn't need to use it anyways with already one water gun.

_Water gun war? Who would've guessed? _I thought sarcastically to myself. I don't have to go outside to play to be showered with water, I'm already dripping wet right now. _Ah what the hell? I'm already wet anyways. _I quickly nodded at them and ran back to my room which wasn't too far from here. I threw my journal on my bed and headed outside.

I'm not the kind to join group events this easily, I highly doubt that I'll have any idea what to do. Then I stopped, looking at my water gun I started to feel awkward joining this 'war'. I've been socially awkward for most of my life, not even being able to play with my own neighbors… if we had any... I shook my head then decided I won't be playing, just watching from the side lines and look like I'm playing. I never been in a water gun war, never mind heard of the game until now, I might do something completely embarrassing that I will not be able to take back. So on the safe side, I put the small water pistol to my side and walked out in a more less of a hurry.

When I passed the slippery hallway where the three were, I looked around unsurely again. Arguments and protests crossed my mind, why should I be joining this anyways? It sounded fun from the first words but when you think of it hard… it doesn't seem so entertaining anyways. _Just go outside and watch_, I told myself, quickening my pace to head outside again.

Finally reaching the door that exited to the outside, I peeked out the window beside it and saw all the kids running about, screaming, laughing, spraying water... It was fun from the looks of it but for me, I don't know how to _join _the fun. I sighed and headed out and was immediately assaulted with a powerful spray of water, "watch out!" one of the boys called, dashing towards me. He pushed me aside just in time to avoid another spray.

I backed up; well there goes the plan for not joining in. I looked to where the spray came from, and saw a boy just a year older than me make a face then dashed off. Naturally, I would feel awkward in following, feeling like I'm not doing it right but I dashed after him. I don't feel angry, and running after him didn't feel as fun as I thought but the other boy seemed to be having fun seeing me chase him, "what's wrong, newbie? Can't handle a water gun war?" he teased.

Okay, now that just made me a little angry. I gritted my teeth, held up my water pistol and squirted some water in his face, then shoved him onto the ground, "hmph, can't handle a water gun war?" I smirked.

The boy fell down on his side, pretty hard, then he gripped the arm that he fell on, "what the hell?! Don't you know that you're not supposed to do that?!" he winced in pain in his arm as he sat up and I started to get worried that I really did hurt him.

_Oh great! Now look what you did! That was supposed to be why you shouldn't have chased him! Stay on the side lines, Time! _I scolded myself, not knowing what to say I looked down at him, "I-I… I didn't mean to-"

Just then the boy jumped up and sprayed me hard with his gun, "ha! Fooled ya!" he laughed. He wasn't holding his arm, it was an act! He grinned at me then turned away, running down the group of boys and girls.

That just made my day worse; first I was assaulted in the hallway with water guns, than I'm embarrassed for falling for a trick like that. How much worse can it get? I felt tears in my eyes and I turned away from the group, why didn't I stay on the side lines like I told myself? Why did I have to be made like such a jerk on the field? I threw my water pistol to the ground, ignoring the sprays I walked inside again.

"Hey don't take it too hard on you" suddenly a girl walked up to me, she was dripping wet as well, but she was having fun but I wasn't. She held a much bigger water gun in her hands, she looked at it when I did and smiled, "Mello can be such an idiot sometimes, come on, let's just have some fun" she spoke softly and kindly to me, but that just made me want to burst into tears more.

I shook my head and looked away, "I'll call it a day for now" I said, my voice broken from the tears I had to control. I headed down the hallways, trying to tell myself that it's no big deal, _it's no big deal, it's just a game, there is nothing to cry about. _Being embarrassed and made a fool of in front of half the orphanage, yeah, no big deal, half the orphanage didn't see it right? My mood lightened just a little bit at the little joke I made up for myself, but not enough to get me a smile.

"What a crap way to start off" I grumbled to myself. Don't ask me how I knew the swear word, I just heard it somewhere and I happened to learn fast. Mello was it? I'm starting to hate that kid already, _idiot_, I remembered that girl saying the word. It lightened my mood even more thinking about how she tried to cheer me up. Probably I'll get her name later; I hope it'll be even easier to get than that stranger.

The stranger again… why does he always appear in my thoughts? It seems as if I knew him but I really don't, but there were so little clues that I can analyze from I doubt anyone would know him if they were me. Suddenly turning from tears, I got really focused on the stranger again. I don't know if it was just coincidence or something but when I thought of him, it made me smile a little. Though the smile was really empty with nothing to it, it was something…

So trailed in my thoughts I didn't see where I was going and I bumped into someone. I heard a clatter of things falling on the ground and I held my hands up in a sorry way, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" déjà-vu? This is the second time I tried to apologize again and trail off. Geez, the crappiest day is just turning crappier by the second is it?

"It's fine", was the only reply I received. It sounded so flat and empty I wasn't sure if this person was upset or angry at me. _It's fine… huh._ I looked at the boy I bumped into more clearly, and noticed his white hair right away. I mean, how can you not miss _white hair_? It's not often you get to see a person with one at this age. I knew for sure it wasn't an age thing, maybe a genetics thing? I don' know, it'll be awkward to ask so I'll just skip that for now. Next thing on the list was how the boy was wearing white pajamas, wow, what a choice of clothing for a guy like him.

Then I looked down at what I made him drop, and saw a few robots lying on the ground. It's natural for someone at this age to have toys with them so I didn't bother to ask. He bent down to pick up the robots one by one and I decided that it looked like a handful to me. I bent down as well to help him pick them up, glancing at him to see if he minded.

Again, the same face showing nothing I can use to tell him what he is feeling. He didn't even glance up at me himself as he stood up with his share of the robots. I stood up quickly as well; the robots were not as heavy as they looked. I looked at him and shuffled my feet shyly, "I'd thought I would help, I mean I was the one that caused you to drop them right?" I felt the embarrassment and awkwardness coming up again. Talking. Always the talking…

"Thank you"

I looked up at the short reply, the boy looked at me sincerely and down at the robots I'm carrying. _Thank you? _Well this day isn't so full of crap after all huh? The two words made me smile and I walked over to him, nudging him with an elbow, "so where are we off to?" I said, still feeling slightly weird talking to someone but I didn't care. It's not the end of the world after all.

The boy looked at me then nodded at the hallway, giving me only a one word answer, "playroom", and he started to walk again, but this time with me following behind him.

Judging from what I heard so far, this boy doesn't talk as much as well. It wasn't hard to keep up with him in conversation and with me ending up all the time having to end the talk with some of my boring endings. It was pretty comfortable to be around this kid, and even though he looked boring on the outside, I probably looked very boring to the other people on the water gun 'war field'.

The robots are just a nuisance; they just keep slipping from my hands. I doubt that even a boy like this would carry all of them at once to the playroom. Come to think of it… "Hey, name's Time by the way" I introduced myself to the boy, "and you are…?"

"Near", another short answer. Was that all I can get from him? Wow, this is easier than I thought.

We walked the rest of the way in silence; it didn't really bother me, I had nothing to say anyways. Near barely looked up at me or tries to start a conversation, I'm glad I am not the only one that feels that way. Though I do glance down at him a lot, even though we are the same age, he seems to be a lot shorter than me. I'm not judging or anything cause that's fine but apparently Roger said that Near used to be the youngest in Wammy's until I came, so that would mean I'm younger than Near, and he is older than me...

I must have a talent in getting lost in my thoughts because I almost just walked right pass the playroom. Near had long stopped and I just kept walking forwards, he didn't even try to stop me. Heh, I wouldn't try to stop myself since I wouldn't know how to say it so I wasn't mad. I just backed up to the playroom and opened the door with my elbow. I looked down at Near and smiled, "you think you can take it from here?"

Quiet as he is, his only answer was a nod as I handed him the share of the robots I had. He walked to the middle of the playroom, which was empty but for him, and lined up the robots in a neat line.

I watched him for a while, a strange person he is, and then closed the door behind him. I was starting to wonder if I made a friend today, if I met up with someone that I won't have to have trouble in keeping friendship with. Don't have to talk so much; don't have focus so much on carrying on the conversation, it's like I'm finally talking to myself but not really. Walking away from the playroom, I barely notice that I'm still dripping wet, being trailed in my thoughts and all…

If only getting names are as easy as this…

* * *

**Author Note:** So we hear of our two favorite successors! I meant for Mello's name to be recognized last to add the thought, and don't worry, all of you Matt-lovers, he is in this chapter but not his name. You'll see who is who in the next chapter to come! I hope I portrayed Near and Mello correctly, I'm not sure…

**Trivia: **Pretty straight forward here. Time is making a few friends and enemies, also announcing what he had heard so far. So yeah... short Trivia here...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note


	3. Final Results

**[Thief takes Time]**

* * *

**Author Note: **Wow, I'm updating really fast am I? At this rate the story will be done by the end of Summer Break! Ah… no.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Final Results**

Turns out November's not much of the cold month than I thought. It is still cold but that day of the water gun war wasn't as cold, perfect weather almost to start spraying kids around with water. Too bad I didn't enjoy it… oh well, I don't miss it one bit. As for starting studying, I decided that it was harder to focus after all. Two days after the water gun war and I feel like I'm just rotting myself in my room thinking. I feel too lazy to get up, studying is just as boring, playing with others… well you know how that turned out two days ago.

As for the two names I've caught that day [yes, I made no new improvements on meeting new people in two days], I started to think of catching up on them a bit more. Near and Mello… I'm not much of a fan of Mello currently, being humiliated by him I don't plan to ever be much of a fan of him in a while, but when I think of it he didn't really do much to me. I'm starting to think I over-thought what happened at the 'war'; it was just some harmless teasing. Seeing many people do it to each other, probably since their friends it doesn't really matter as much.

Yes I know a few people may say I'm some creepy stalker or something like that but I've kept my eye on Mello most of the class times. He's not as bad, but in my opinion has some anger issues and has a pretty big vocabulary of swear words for someone his age. Many people view him as one of the 'bullies', but I see that boy, the one that shouted at me to watch out at the water gun war a couple of days ago, following him around all the time but he doesn't seem to mind that his friend was being so rude. The boy tries to calm Mello down every time and sometimes succeeds, yeah… _sometimes._

On the opposite side, I do catch Near a lot in the classes. I don't go and say 'hi' to him because I know he's not going to say much back, knowing myself I came up with that theory. He doesn't talk much, I confirmed that, people does try to get into a conversation with him but soon drops it too quickly because he doesn't add his lot to his side of the chat, but he is kind and his choice of words never really intentionally hurts anyone. He's really unemotional over all, it's hard to tell what he is thinking; never mind what he's feeling. I have no idea how he is able to do that every time someone insults him in the harshest way possible [ahem, Mello]. I guess that's just him then.

I also don't spot him going outside often as well, I don't argue with that, I'm more of an inside person myself. He heads to his room or the playroom after class most of the times, or any other places to study such as the library or the computer lab and such. I'm starting to think he's pretty smart by the speed he's answering the questions.

Okay, that's enough of refreshing for today; I'd better head down to the library…

For the record, I don't spy people as a hobby; I just wanted to find out more on Mello and Near. They seem to know each other pretty well, probably for a few years already; I'm not sure but that isn't really a good question to put up in a conversation. For Near, he may be unemotional on the outside but that doesn't mean he wouldn't look at me weirdly. For Mello, judging from what I learned so far I'd better stay clear of that guy, who knows what he might think if I asked him that?

In my room I had a few things that I had with me before I came here. Of course I'm given a new selection of clothes and food since I can't supply myself on my own. My room was rather small, like most others, having a bed on the right, a desk to the left and a window with curtains on the front wall. A closet and a few other stuff, it's a simple room to hold one resident. I had my books for the classes on the bookshelf near the desk, other than that and my diary, the storage is pretty empty.

I felt my pocket and pulled out a small whistle, it was a simple one, hand carved by someone else. I don't know how that got into my pocket but it had an hourglass carved on it, what is more better to signify that it's mine? Strange thing is that I had no memory of ever having it in my pocket until I got to the orphanage.

I felt the wood and the holes made in the whistle and put the reed to my mouth. Blowing gently it created a small train-like sound. _Chooooooo…_

I think it is really cool, the sound of it can change when you press the holes, like a little instrument. It also had an additional string tied to the end of it so it can be put around my neck like a necklace. I don't know who gave this to me but I liked it so I wore it where ever I go. It's like a little signature to my appearance for the past few days already, like Mello and his rosary… I have no idea where he got that.

Putting on my whistle again, I stood up and headed out. I had no real location to go, probably walk around the hallways until I think of something…

_Ah right! The library! _How could I forget? I mean, my thoughts always trailed off to that mysterious man every time I had time to think but I just forgot about heading to the library for two days. Probably too busy spying on Near and Mello, wow… I am a stalker am I?

I snickered to myself as I thought of that, it's not that I am trying to be a stalker but it's just how I agreed to myself for being creepy. Oh well, got to agree to some things sometimes.

This time it wasn't me who was distracted; I felt someone bump into me behind me and I turned around to see who it was, "whoops, sorry about that", came the apology.

It was the person that always followed Mello around! Now that I get to see him up close and not worry about him seeing me watch him and all that, I get to notice his appearance a bit more. He always wears some striped shirt; right now he wore a black and white t-shirt top with casual dark blue jeans. He carried a DS in his hands and he didn't even look up when he bumped into me, geez, was he really into his game that much?

"It's okay" I said back, looking at the person and tilted my head, "um… hello?... Excuse me?" I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up, "hi, I'm Time"

"Oh, heh, right, I'm Matt" he rubbed his head and I noticed his goggles for the first time. Why would someone like him be wearing goggles in an orphanage? I mean I totally understand if he's on a motorcycle or something but he's too young to be riding one and he isn't swimming…

There was a silence as Matt looked blankly at me as I looked blankly back, the longer the silence the more awkward it was. Probably he has played too much games or something that he barely talks 'cause he seemed pretty anti-social to me from this awkward moment. It didn't seem like he felt like breaking the silence so I spoke up, "what game are you playing?" I asked curiously.

The red head looked at his game and answered, "Pokémon Red and Blue, right now I'm playing Red" he smiled and rubbed his head, "it sort of matches me once you think of it, heh" he joked a bit.

"True" I smiled and looked at him, _red head, Pokémon Red, heh, I get it, _"hey, can I watch?"

I'm guessing this question wasn't what Matt was expecting, I can tell by the surprised look on his face. Then he smiled, "yeah, sure, do you want to come to my room to watch though?"

Being invited to someone's room already? It's not like a party or anything in happening there but I just felt happy that someone is letting me talk with them, "sure! You lead the way!"

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

In Matt's room it was pretty much of a mess, the ground littered with junk food and video games that I don't even know exists. The room was rather similar to mine, a bed to the right and a desk to the left and all that, but it was filled with more things than mine. Matt had already sat himself down on his bed and was busy playing his game as I looked over the huge mess. I don't know why but it really bothers me how everything is just splayed all around the room. _Don't touch anything, it's not yours,_ I reminded myself and tiptoed my way around the garbage. I sat myself down beside Matt and looked over his shoulder at the game.

I didn't really understand much at first, just a person walking around and cool creatures coming out of things called poke balls. Then, with Matt's explanation [wow, did he really have the whole instructions memorized in his head?], I started to get the game a little more that he let me start my own game in Pokémon Blue [I had crystal blue eyes, matches me as well].

He gave me tips and all that, showing me what moves to make is the right ones, which creature to catch is the best and all that. We played for hours on his DS when Matt said that he might need to charge it. I nodded and handed him his DS and looked at my watch, _oh shit! I forgot that I had to head to the library!_

We've really played too much on the DS for it run out of battery like that, and from the last time I checked it was just after lunch [12:30pm] and now we've spent a good two hours on the DS [I don't need to do the math right?].

I waved a good bye to Matt and headed out to the hallways again to the library. This time I didn't bump into anyone else that could get me distracted and I had an easy route to the library. I started to think of the man again, the bird whistling always seemed to echo in my mind when I think of him. Why doesn't he want to show his face? Why did he help me and me only? And how the hell did this whistle get into my pocket?

_Oh well, I'll get something when I get to the library, _I sighed, I highly doubted that, there isn't enough clues for me to research in the library about him… he probably wants it to be like that…

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

_History, geography, kids books, adult books… Oh! Percy Jackson! _I took out the thick chapter book and flipped through a few pages. Yep, I'm in the library and as you can see, there are lots of good books here.

_Ugh! Stay focused Time! _I closed the book quickly and shoved it back into the bookshelf and started to look for that Backyard Birdsong Guide again. There were a few people here with me, studying for the test on Friday, but I'm not here to study really.

_Where is that book?! I remembered I saw it here two days ago! Please don't tell me someone already borrowed it-_

When I looked up I saw that Near was beside me, looking through the rows of books as well. He's already had a few books in his hands and… wait, the Birdsong Guide! Why would he want to read it?

My thoughts were interrupted as Near came over and handed me the book, he looked up at me with his blank eyes. I stared at him back for a long time, not exactly understanding what is going on. Looking down at the book I didn't feel nice to just take it from Near that easily, he got it first after all…

"You were looking for this right?" stated Near, looking up at me still. His eyes were watching me with close interest that I don't understand; I wish I can tell what he is thinking right now.

_And most of all, how in the world did he know that I wanted that book?! _It was a creepy thought, having someone read my mind and most of all hand me something that I needed without asking me. I continued to stare at him blankly for another minute or two until I finally snapped out of it and took the book, "y-yeah… thanks"

"Is something wrong?" Near had obviously noticed my shock and confusion when he handed me the book. He twirled a lock of hair with one hand and his other hand wrapped around the collection of books he already had, waiting patiently for my answer.

I looked at my book then at Near and decided to question, "how did you know I wanted this book?"

Seems like Near was expecting some sort of question like this, "I'm curious too" came the short answer, his mouth curling into a small smile, the first time I've seen him smile when I'm here.

"Heh?" I said stupidly, I didn't care as much though; it was all I can think of to comment.

This made Near's smile grow a little bit more, but he kept the rest of his face empty of emotions, "the bird singing, I heard it just after you went to Roger's office, it was really faint and everyone else had already left. I'm curious too" he repeated the last line as he did before.

So I wasn't the only one that heard the bird singing, and I wasn't the only one trying to solve this case. It made me smile to have someone thinking about the same thing as I am, but… how did he know that I'll be coming to the library this specific day? And why did he want to work with me? He can just simply go off and figure it out himself yet he waited for me in order to look for the answer with me…

I just nodded and looked around, "do you want to come to my room? The library's a pretty quiet place so…" I didn't need to finish the last part of the sentence, from what I see, Near already knew what I was going to say.

He nodded and we both signed out our books and headed out of the library. I looked over what had happened today, I had gotten another name on the list of people I met, I was invited to someone's room to play and now I'm inviting someone to _my _room to look over this mystery with me. _Wow, I can do this every day!_

Back in my room I settled down the book on my table, seating myself on my chair. I turned to Near as he looked around the room, "sorry, but I only have one chair…"

"It's fine" He said, walking to my bed, "I'll just sit here" he climbed on my bed and sat with one leg up and the other dangling off the edge. He looked at me and twirled a strand of hair with one finger, "I'll just listen and you tell me what bird it is"

I nodded at the instructions and opened the book, putting my head on one hand I started to listen to the melodies that were put in this book. Of course it wasn't any of the first few birds, which are owls and ducks, but when we got to the smaller birds the melody started to sound similar to the song our bird sang, but not exactly.

It took a simple 30 minutes to go over the book once, I didn't read the definitions of the melodies, and we haven't found a single bird in North America that sounded like the one that sang in the snow. This confused me; maybe it was a different book? But then this is the only Birdsong Guide in the library. I turned to Near who was sitting silently on my bed, "did any…" I saw the small frown on his face and realized that he has noticed this as well.

He twirled his hair quietly as if going through all the birdsongs in his head carefully, I don't know exactly how but he must've memorized them all, from how focused he looked it seemed like he did.

I looked back down and went through the whole book again more carefully, reading the descriptions roughly then playing the songs. Again, I don't know if my memory is rusty but none of the songs sounded like the one in the snow. I finally decided to ask Near's opinion, but then he cut in…

"It's not a real bird"

* * *

**Author Note:** so yeah, I'm planning for a cliffhanger on this chapter… sorry. I know a few of you may be wondering about the mysterious man as well, because certainly Time is. He's been pretty focused on that man for the most of the time he had here so far, so I'd thought I may relieve you with some progress in finding out who he is.

Yep! Matt finally appeared in this chapter, well he was already in the last one but now you know who he was! Poor Mello didn't get to have a say in this little bit of friendship going on, but he'll come back in the next chapter… probably ^-^'

**Small Trivia: **Yes, since these are the copies of the original characters the Wammy's House orphanage takes place somewhere in North America, I haven't decided yet where but the location will come to mind some day. It may be confusing to have TWO Wammy' House Orphanages but the explanation will come in time… heh, get it? Time? Yes? Yes? No? Okay…

The title states the 'Final Results' as Near going through all of the birdsongs in his head then coming up with the conclusion that it is not a real bird. What does he mean by that? Well… stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or the DS or Pokémon Red and Blue or the Birdsong Guide or Percy Jackson, sheesh; do I really have to say all this? It should be pretty obvious! -_-" I only own Time, my OC.


	4. Resentment

**[Thief takes Time]**

**Chapter Four: Resentment**

I still don't get it.

When Near said that the bird song we heard in the snow was not a real bird yesterday, I didn't get it at all. I mean, it sounded so real, but he was right when he said it didn't match any songs in the bird guide. Of course, it can definitely be another bird guide or the author accidently missed out a bird tune but those possibilities are just vain hopes of finding a match. As well as the guess of it being a new species, we haven't even seen the bird so that guess was put aside.

Then he pointed out something I did not catch, seriously, did this guy have some recording device stuck in his head? He described the tune as a hollow windy tune, like a wannabe bird that isn't really it. He also said the tune was rather soothing and he admitted he liked listening to it. Though he only heard it faintly, he had all these descriptions in his head like he heard it over and over before.

I'm still not exactly convinced with the idea of it being a fake bird song. I stared up at the ceiling of my room, lied down on my bed even though it is 2:00pm in the afternoon, "not a real bird…" I repeated to myself, "a hollow windy tune…" I tilted my head at the description, certainly Near must've heard wrong?

He sounded so positive he was probably correct, but I can't be for sure. I looked down at my whistle on my neck boredly, to be honest; I am bored all the time really. I took the wind instrument and blew a long flat note. I sighed and sat up, thinking this over was really eating into my studying time… then it hit me.

How could I have not realized it at first? It was so obvious! The whistle I have sounded like a train but it wasn't, the bird tune in the snow sounded like a bird but isn't. I can almost hear the gears clicking into the right place as I reasoned it out myself. A bird whistle!

Someone had been playing a bird whistle on the day I came here! The instrument was probably made out of wood as well, hand carved by the same professional like the one who carved me this whistle! _That stranger, he must've given me these clues to tell me who he was! But a bird whistle? What is that supposed to tell me?_

I shook my head and told myself I'll get to it later, but for now, I got to tell Near…

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

It was a clear path to the playroom, which was great because I did not want any distractions. As soon as I reached the playroom I rushed in without even bothering to knock, this place is basically for everyone anyways. As I rushed in, I first spotted the huge line of dominoes, about half done from what I'm seeing. The chain was so big I froze in awe for a second until Near faced me with a questioning look. I shook myself out of it, "a bird whistle!" I blurted out.

The white haired boy kept looking at me, as if silently letting me continue, "you were right Near! It wasn't a real bird after all! You said that the tune sounded sort of hollowed out right? That's because the bird whistle was made out of wood like this one!" I took off my whistle and blew a note for him, then looked to him, smiling at my reasoning.

After explaining what I found out, I expected Near to look at least the slightest impressed but his face hadn't changed a bit since I first barged into the room. Then he gave a small frown again, the same kind when he was analyzing the birdsongs of the book; I started to lose certainty that my prediction is wrong. Who knows? Near _is _smarter than me anyways…

"Is that all?"

I looked down at Near, who stared back at me with those same monotone eyes. He looked confused as much as I am; I guess it'll drive anyone mad to figure out why the bird whistle is playing in such weather. Maybe just for fun? No… there had to be some purpose into it. For some reason I knew that the stranger was playing it as he left, the wind had blown out the tune back then but it came to me clearly now. Then I realized, Near didn't know about the stranger at all! Probably he can help me figure out who he is somehow and I can give the person a rightful thanks.

"Not exactly" I started off slowly, looking down at the whistle in my hands, "when I came to the orphanage, I didn't come alone"

"Oh?" Near didn't sound surprised, he must've been expecting something like this. Like, it was pretty cold out there; it would be surprising if I came here alone in weather like that, "may I ask who accompanied you here?"

I glanced sideways at the pile of toys as if they'll give me the right words to say it, and the confidence as well. I looked back at Near who was patiently waiting, no longer looking at me as he placed his dominoes in his chain but I knew he was still listening. I took a deep breath and spoke, "I came here with a stranger, I have no idea who he is and what his name is"

This seemed to interest Near a little, he glanced at me for a brief moment to beg me to continue then went back to his domino chain. I started to gather up hope that I'll find the identity of that person again, "he wore a dark blue cloak, the hood always seemed to cover his face, I didn't see him so clearly through the dark weather but he did have the nicest smile" I felt weird describing someone's smile but it felt important in the description.

Then the room fell silent, even more silent than it already was. There was no one in the playroom but just me and Near, and it still felt strange to be this quiet. I was looking at Near and waiting for a possible explanation when I noticed that the boy had frozen at the end of the explanation.

His hand in mid-air, still holding his domino piece as he was about to place it in the line. The boy's eyes were still aiming for the end of the domino line since that was where he was going to put the block of wood anyways. I couldn't tell what he was thinking through the thick empty mask of his but I knew he was thinking… just… frozen.

Then after a long moment of silence, with me standing uncomfortably still and waiting for an answer or anything, Near unfroze and placed the domino down into its chain. He sat up, twirling a strand of hair in his right hand, his gaze still focused on the chain when he said flatly, "I see… you may go now, Time"

Even in his voice he gave nothing away, I didn't suspect as much but 'you can go now'? What was that supposed to mean? Was he kicking me out? I don't think he was angry or upset with me or anything, but his emotions are so guarded I couldn't tell.

"Uh… okay?" I said awkwardly, then I turned slowly towards the door again, looking back over my shoulder often as if expecting Near to call me back. He didn't, he just patiently waited for me to step out of the room and close the door behind him. Weird…

So now I'm outside again, in the hallways with nothing to do. I thought about my reasoning for the wooden bird whistle. It was correct but why do I feel more confused than ever now? And strangely, what's with Near's reaction? He almost seemed… confused, very confused…

I was starting to think I would have this over by today but then it seems like I came up with more questions than answers. This is starting to become like an old detective novel almost, and I feel like I'm just repeating history again. I wouldn't complain if Near was confused, to be honest, I have no idea what to think about now…

I trudged through the hallways again, passing a few people and with no real destination to go. I guess I would head back to my room but then I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Time!"

Turning to see who called me, I thought of all the people that were most likely to know my name. Probably the ones I introduced myself to… and the list was sadly small. Turns out to be Matt, who was waving me over to where he was standing. Of course I was aware that Mello would be around since that gamer boy always seemed to follow him everywhere but I didn't see him close by.

With that confirmed, I let out a small breath of relief and walked towards Matt, "hey" I said, trying to sound social. Sometimes I wonder how the majority of people can sound so casual while talking; I may have mentioned this before but I'm pretty sure I was supposed to sound more enthusiastic.

But Matt didn't seem to mind. He looked pretty excited about something, I knew that kind of smile and with the few hours I've been with him yesterday I tend to catch on with certain things rather quickly. He looked around to see if no one was in listening range, rather cautious for someone that plays video games all the time. Then he looked at me and whispered, "I think I know how you can become friends with Mello"

Me? Friends? With Mello? That cranky, chocolate loving, cursing encyclopedia jerk that humiliated me on the second day I've arrived in the orphanage? Okay I may be exaggerating too much but still! "Why do you care?" I said in the same low whisper. Even the words seem to come out harsh, I didn't mean to make Matt feel bad, but if he did he brushed that aside.

"Oh come on" Matt begged, looking around again, "I mean Mello does seem a little harsh sometimes…" he saw my raised eyebrow then sighed, "okay, probably has some anger issues but that's not my point"

I crossed my arms, still looking doubtful Matt continued, "trust me, you're going to like this" he pulled out something from his pocket and handed some object to me, "remember the water gun war?" he smirked as I stared at the object in my hands.

Matt was right, I am going to enjoy this… a lot.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

So let me sum this up for you. First I figured out why Near said that the bird song was made by a fake bird. Then I got kicked out because I described that stranger by my first friend. And now I'm just going to follow a crazy red haired gamer boy to my definite death… yeah, this is going to be a wonderful day for me.

But still, Mello needed some of his own medicine and I wanted to make this a good day to remember. Though I do have some doubts with how Matt was saying the plan.

"So I just go over there and do all the work while you're doing… what exactly?" I was saying to Matt in the hallways of the orphanage. We were just at the door of the back field; outside had many kids playing soccer. The windows gave us a clear view of the outside and the people outside of the inside; hopefully the kids are too pre-occupied with their game to see us.

Matt put his arms behind his head, "well I'll be here cheering you on of course! What else?" he smiled at me as if this was the best job he can ever have.

I opened my mouth to protest then shook my head, "fine, but if I get killed out there, I'm blaming you" he pointed at Matt to make my point.

The red head grinned at me and started to push me outside, "yeah, but if you're dead then you can't blame anyone, right?" he did have his own reasoning sometimes, pretty good for a person that always plays video games.

Just as I stepped outside, one of the kids called for a break and everyone headed off to a bench or to get some water. Luckily, my target was still standing around. I gripped my hands around the handle of my water pistol that Matt gave me and looked back at my friend for reassurance. He gave me a thumbs up and I thought, _geez, am I really taking orders from this guy? I thought he was the one that took orders from Mello… then again; I am still getting to know this place._

When I looked back at Mello again, who still has his back to me; I took a deep breath and started towards him, hiding the water gun behind my back. I knew I'm horrible at making jokes like this but one has to try in order to see if that is true, right? Anyways, it was just water… right? _Well you got this far, might as well get it over with._

I tapped on Mello's shoulder as I stopped behind him, telling myself this was going to be quick and sweet… just without the sweet part. The blond turned around and scowled at me, probably remembering me at the cry baby at the big water gun event, "what do you want?"

The harsh tone made me waver a little bit, making me doubt that this was a good idea. I glanced back to the windows of the orphanage and spotted Matt waving at me, giving me the 'ok' sign with his hand. Knowing that the red head was keeping his word I looked back at Mello, and strangely, I started to smile, "I forgive you"

"What?" Mello blinked, confused at the direct words. That was the exact expression I was hoping to get.

This time, my smile grew just by a little as I continued, "for the stunt in the water gun war, it was nothing to cry about anyways so I forgive you"

When I repeated the last three words it seemed to draw Mello into a wordless corner. He stared at me for a few seconds in silence. Then he crossed his arms, acting casual like this was nothing and said, "yeah well, you shouldn't have cried anyways, it's not a good strategy to use against others. You'll just make yourself look weak out there" he sneered as if he was expecting that I would go running back inside like I did in the event.

But I didn't; in fact, I felt almost no urge to go back. I just kept smiling like it was no big deal, "that's why I wanted to say that I forgive you. It was my first water gun war and I didn't know how to act so-" I held out my hand, the one not holding my water pistol of course, "how about we call a truce? Friends?"

The blonde stared down at my hand like it was some disgusting creature but then he shrugged, "yeah, sure, whatever" he took my hand and shook it once.

To be honest, I never thought the plan would actually work! To think this blonde would have some sense in him to avoid things like this! I quickly took my hand away and pulled out my water pistol, spraying him with a powerful shot of water. Before the shock can even register on his face, I spun around on my heel and dashed off. I heard the kids that I passed by whispering to their friends that this wasn't going to go anywhere nicely but I didn't care. _Sweet, sweet revenge._

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I heard Mello's roar split the air then started a mad dash towards me. This guy was faster than I thought!

But I swerved my head around to spot his face, covered with water and steaming with anger. That just spelled a recipe for **owned**. I tried not to laugh as I called back, "now we're even!" I held up my water gun again and sprayed Mello with another shot of water, but this time it was in attempt to hold him off.

He looked angry. I knew that angry Mello was not a good Mello. But I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I ran a few steps backwards, "fooled ya!" I quoted the very words he said to me that day. Then I smiled turning forwards and ran for my life.

It was worth the time, getting to see Mello's reaction. Now that I have my revenge, how do I get this crazy, totally pissed off blonde off my trail?

I hurried down to the orphanage and skidded to the right to where matt was waiting for me. He came over to me but I was still running so it was unnecessary, "sweet! You really showed him there, Time!" he seemed completely unaware that I was in a life and death situation here.

I couldn't stop to talk to him so I took him by the arm and dragged him down with me, racing through the hallways, "yeah. Thanks. Hiding place. Now" I said in between breaths, looking behind me to confirm that Matt was keeping up… and sadly, Mello as well.

"Yeeeeah… about that…" Matt started slowly, still dashing beside me. I looked back at him as I was running, I recognized that face and I did not like the meaning, "I sorta forgot to find one before you ran off, sorry"

_Oh great,_ I thought to myself as I kept running, _there goes all the fun, now with Mello on my tail, no hide out to run to, and I have to drag a gamer boy that I might as well beat up later for this if we get out alive. Why did I even say yes again?_

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

"Thank you, Roger"

Back in Roger's office, I didn't think I would ever need to come back here again. It was a pretty big office, with papers piled up on places and books stacked on the side. Chairs are placed against the walls if the visitor wanted to sit and a huge window spread across the wall behind Roger's desk. It was starting to get a little cold again this November, the 19th right? The 24th was my birthday but I was hoping that nothing like this would tend to show up. I wouldn't blame Roger for catching us, who wouldn't with all the racket going on around the commons room?

We just received a long lecture from Roger, me and Mello [yes, surprisingly Matt weaseled his way out of this one, I had no idea how he did it but I am totally going to get him for it]. I received no punishment this time since it was my first time causing trouble but Mello received a sharp warning for next time, which I guess means that he was being let off easy for now. I had no idea how big of a trouble maker that blonde was until Roger mentioned it in our little 'talk'. He must be surprised himself to even be let off that easy.

I dipped my head to Roger and Mello just scowled at me before we turned to walk outside. He was still dripping wet from the water gun ambush, his mood has not improved one bit. I was hoping he'll give me at least a five second count before he started getting all mad blonde again; I'm just way too close to make a run for it.

Then there was Matt, the little weasel himself made himself comfortable on the outside of Roger's office. He was leaning against the wall with a video game in his hands, I recognized the device as the same DS we played together yesterday. When we came out, Matt paused his game and shut the lid of his DS, walking over to us, "so you made it out of the monster's lair alive, good for you" he smiled at both of us, I swear he just winked at me.

Mello's expression seemed to turn from angry to relieved, "yeah, even after the last time Roger threatened me that I'll lose my second place if I continued with the stuff. I could've really regretted that" then he darted his eyes over to me, his eyes… not so friendly, "what the HELL were you thinking?! Did you know what that would've cost me?!"

I gulped, starting to lose the last bit of enjoyment I had gathered up today, "I didn't know…" I trailed off and looked at the ground, fumbling with my whistle in my hands.

It was up to the red head to calm things down before things can start getting messy again, "hey, all that counts now is that it is over, right?" he looked at Mello and me, "how about we try again with the truce thing and-"

"_Truce?!_" The blonde barked at Matt, the tone made both me and him jump just a bit, "with him?! After all that? You've got to be joking, Matt!"

He sounded really irritated that his only best friend was standing up for me. He shot a glare at me but before he can make his next move, Matt took his friend's hand, "okay, maybe not a truce but probably a handshake or something?" he suggested, his eyes still hopeful that both of us can be friends.

The blonde looked at Matt and considered that for a moment. Then he jerked his hand away from Matt and turned his gaze on me. For that moment I thought he was going to land a punch on me when if sighed irritably, "fine, but you'd better not do that again" he held out his hand and I took it.

After we shook hands I smiled a bit, Mello isn't so bad when he had someone to calm his nerves. I wonder why that didn't work for Near as well… "hey… um, Mello?"

"What now?" Mello growled annoyingly, apparently wanting to get away from me at the quickest notice.

"I was just wondering…" I approached cautiously, but not cautious enough, "but why do you hate Near so much? He's a pretty friendly guy if you get to know him"

This was just the wrong words to say, the wrong time, the wrong topic. Suddenly everything Matt said went flying out the window. Mello took me by the collar of my shirt and hauled me off the ground with no sweat, "what did you just say?!" he said through gritted teeth though it was not an attempt to stay calm.

Matt waved his hands around and placed his hands on the blonde's arm, "Mello! Let go! You're scaring him!"

Well the red head got a point; I was frightened out of my skin. My feet barely touched the ground and my face was just inches away from Mello's. He looked even angrier this close. His nostrils flared, he turned to Matt and practically shouted at him, "Matt you idiot! This dumbass is friends with the albino freak!" he looked back at me, his eyes burning with new hatred to me.

Just then he threw me to the ground, for a 6 year old, he was rather strong… and tall. I bumped my head hard on the wall and the world went spinning around me.

"Mello!" I heard Matt shout, starting to run towards me to see if I'm okay.

"Matt!" Mello's sharp voice made the red head freeze, "away. NOW" he ordered.

I guess Matt was too submissive or too used to Mello ordering him around or that he was too worried about their friendship. The red head backed up from me and started to confront Mello face to face, "Mello! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The blonde's nose crumpled up in repulsion at me, "whoever is a friend with the freak has every right to share his misery" he said with a cold edge to his voice.

And there I was, gripping my head in pain, looking down at my knees. I probably look like a complete idiot right now, just begging for mercy. I heard Matt try again to reason with Mello but then he saw that it was no use.

I looked up to see Mello glowering down at me, "just get out of my life, newbie" he hissed, turning away from me, resenting every bit of my existence like Near…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here's Mello's part in Time's life. I think I did portray his character rather well, seeing him as someone that hated Near it was only reasonable that he hated anyone that was friends with him, not only friends, but someone that knew the white haired boy better than anyone else. Poor Matt, he just wanted the two to be friends, since he was friends with both of them he thought it would be easy right? Well that didn't turn out as planned… more action soon, I just got to squeeze in some time because of school…

Oh and talking about school, this is the first chapter I completed in the school year! To think I'm too piled with homework for that XDDD

**Trivia: **I picked 'Resentment' for this chapter to show Mello's hatred for Time. Not only that Time is friends with Near but his only friend, Matt, had decided to become friends with the boy too. Introducing Mello... the short tempered, swearing encyclopedia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note as much as I don't own the DS Matt was playing with. I only own Time, my OC.


	5. A Little Skip, Switch and Celebration

**[Thief takes Time]**

**Chapter Five: A Little Skip, Switch and a Celebration**

* * *

How should I start this?

Hello, this is Nate or from what you are currently reading you may call me Near. Yes, I am sorry for this sudden switch but Time does seem to have the habit of leaving the story when he has nothing to write about. Actually, there is something to write about. I've read up to here and it seems sad that he left it for so long, so if I can just recall that moment… yes, I remember. I can continue this for you.

It isn't because he was lazy to finish the story; it was because there was this part was rather secretive and sensitive to him. Secretive meaning he wanted the next few chapters to be a surprise, and that is what I will keep it as until he comes around again. As for sensitive… looks like he believed that I had kicked him out of the playroom that day, that wasn't true. I needed some thinking time and I didn't want him to wait for hours and hours of me just fiddling with my toys. I knew that people did not like to wait as much as I do, so I didn't kick him out; I merely suggested it and he took it.

Also, sadly Mello is as same as always. It seemed as if Time and his friendship were really getting somewhere until Time decided to say something completely careless. Yet, he didn't know that Mello hated me that much and thought that we could become friends as easy as he did with me. Completely understandable.

Now, after all that, he lost Matt as well under Mello's grip. I'm sure that Mello would be more aware of where Matt ends up right now, seeing that his only best friend was hanging with the _'white haired freak's'_ friend. Which happens to be me.

[Matt! I'm trying to write a story here! Keep it down!]

Sorry about that… I know Time isn't used to being so hated, taking it rather hard on himself than I would. I've tried to talk to him, I really did, but without much of the real life experience I found myself grasping for words. There is really nothing in my life that I can use to compare to Time's, everything was just a blank puzzle to me. Yet if I can piece that puzzle together, I can find the letter in the corner, maybe if I did help Time out a bit… things can change after all.

Enough talking. It's Time's birthday…

So let's see… where did Time leave off again? Oh right; I had just completed my domino chain and knocked it over already. It was a pretty sad invention in my opinion; how you have to stack the blocks of wood in a line then in the end, knock it over. I mean, it takes you hours just to complete that line and then at the end you have to ruin it?

I sighed as the last few dominoes fell, ending at my feet just as I made them. The chain had taken me about a day to make, no mistakes, but I was hoping that it could've taken shorter. Yet time was never on my side… hm… Time… Interesting.

Down the hallways and on the other side of the partially open door of the playroom, I spotted Mello and Matt passing by. It was normal since Mello does tend to check the playroom to see if I'm studying or not. He likes to see that as an advantage, seeing me playing with my toys all the time while he studies so hard, it gives him an edge of confidence.

But this time, he seemed to walk right pass the room, Matt following behind as if he was forced to. The red head looked a lot like a caged animal, not even playing the game in his hands. Something bad happened, and I think I have an idea on what.

When they passed, I stood up and walked over to the door to get a quick peek around the hallways. I spotted the two again, still walking with their backs faced to me. I can just catch little parts of their conversation, it seems like Mello had punched someone again.

"But Mello!" Matt was saying, following hopelessly behind him, "you didn't have to throw him that hard on the ground! He's much younger than you and-"

"-Since when did you care so much about him?" Mello snapped back, turning around. To avoid getting seen, I hid back into the playroom but peered out just enough to still see what was going on.

Matt cringed, he looked down at his head DS in his hands like it was to blame. From what I'm seeing, something happened and Matt got involved with it, just not in the way Mello likes it. A long moment of silence passed by when Matt finally muttered out, "we're friends…"

The two words seemed harmless enough to me, I mean, anyone can be Matt's friend. He was nice, kind, playful and mischievous in his own way, I would've liked to be his friend if it weren't for Mello being in his life, "well that better be a _were_ because I don't want to see you with him again"

"Mello!" Matt shouted at the blonde, which he almost never does, "it's not his fault that he is friends with Near! He wanted to be friends with him so let it be! Let me be! I want him as a friend, you're not my parents, and you can't just order me around like that!"

At the end of his sentence, the red head was panting from anger. He never expressed his anger like that in front of Mello, and the blonde realized that as well. The two stood there for another long pause before Matt slid pass Mello, "just leave me alone, Mell" he muttered, walking away from his friend.

Mello stood stunned; Matt's anger would've stunned anyone. He always seemed to try to put things together lightly but it seems that he lost it this time. Time… amazing how often that word shows up. The blonde then whirled around and stepped after Matt, his mouth open to call him back but he didn't seem to find his voice… never mind the right words.

The blonde gritted his teeth and turned towards the wall next to him. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched the wall so hard that the vibration seemed to travel all the way to where I was standing, "DAMN IT NEAR!" he roared. I didn't see how I was involved with this, but that _was _Mello that I am watching right now.

I slunk back into the playroom, seating myself in the middle of what used to be a long domino chain. I thought of what I just witnessed, Matt trying to convince Mello of something and failing to do so. Then Mello giving Matt an order that the red head did not want to follow…

I realized that they were talking about a specific person. Who was 'him'? Then I stood up again, walking to the door of the playroom with renewed speed. I didn't care if Mello saw me; I hurried out of the room and down the hall opposite of him.

He was still there, curled up on the ground with his head in his knees. His legs tucked up close to his body and his arms wrapped around them. Silent sobs came from his direction, and a bump showed faintly on his head where he had injured himself. Time himself was hurt.

Not even a few inches in his earshot, I stopped. I stood quietly just a few meters away, gazing at him but saying nothing. Why couldn't I say anything? My friend was hurt and I should comfort him. Then it came to me, Matt and Mello were arguing about Time being my friend. The blonde hated me, therefore causing me all kinds of misery he can think of. Not to mention that Time was the closest person to me that I can think of right now, and the fool must've said something like that to Mello.

While I was staring at him, the hurt boy lifted his head from his knees, "if you're going to just stand there and watch, might as well say something so I know you're there" he whispered. He wasn't looking at me and I thought he had been too busy crying to notice that I was even there. He spoke like he knew that I was there ever since I turned the corner.

It confused me for the second time today, but I refused to let myself trail off. I took a few more steps towards Time, if the boy was aware of my changes in location he showed nothing. Then I stopped, I haven't made much progress towards him but I knew I couldn't go any closer than I am now. I looked down at him, closing my eyes I murmured, "I'm sorry…" I didn't know what I was sorry for but I felt responsible for getting Time hurt.

To my luck, Time didn't question that. His gaze shifted from his knees to me, his sorrow filled eyes was more than I can take. He's only been here for a few days and look at where's got to now. He needed something to hold onto, something that reminded him that he was safe…

That's when I turned from him, walking away from what seemed like my last time I'll have a friend. I can only bring pain to my fellow companions, and watch them suffer with the same face each time. It was something I knew I was, I couldn't change that but I'm glad that Time tried to.

I told myself before and I reminded myself today.

_Stay out of reality._

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

3 days and counting. I've left my friend there to wonder if I was really worth the try. I could never forgive myself for that but in all hopes that he could find himself someone else to look up to. Probably Matt, he'll take good care of Time, I don't even have to guess; I know he would be better off with the red head.

Yet Matt himself was in the corner of his own, draining his sadness away in his games. I wouldn't say he was distant, but I would say he's was just slightly more quiet than before.

Mello was rougher than before, without Matt to comfort him the blonde always seemed to find himself shoving someone or shouting unnecessarily loud. And me? Well I guess I'm just regretting right now.

Regretting ever trying to make friends, regretting ever trying to talk to anyone, regretting my whole existence. I found myself lonely, not that I'm never lonely but lonely and wanting comfort. Every time I go into the playroom and stack up a tower or two out of dice, I look to the door as if hoping the familiar crystal blue eyed boy would barge in and tell me his reasoning on that bird melody days ago.

That bird melody… It was all we ever got a chance to talk about yet it had given us a spark and hope to be together. It appears as if a mystery can bind two lost orphans together for the first time, but it only takes a single sentence or wrong word to break it apart. If only I had more time with him, probably then we can make our bond stronger…

Time… there was the word again. It pops up in almost every sentence, addressing the period of a certain length or the occasion of something sudden. And now, it is a name, a name of the boy that was left in pieces by someone that only wishes to protect himself. Me.

Now I see why Mello always thinks it is me that is the problem of every situation. I only care about myself and lived like that for almost my whole life. When I finally found a friend it turns out my only purpose to be next to him is to shatter and ruin one's happiness. I've always told myself that there was nothing to cry about, but I found myself straining from letting the tears appear on my face.

Stay away from reality… is that really what I want?

… I don't know…

Time was the worse one out of the three, which is including me of course. He seemed so lively in the first days, even if he was just getting to know the place and was shy. But now, he was truly the one that was most distant because of the situation three days ago. On breaks, he never goes out of his room other than the occasional times he goes to the library to study. In class times he always doodles on a piece of paper while he listens to the teacher. When he was asked to go outside he declines.

He reminded me a lot about… well… me. It seems like the world had just crumbled under my feet and was burning away like an old photo. A puzzle that is left untouched, a train with no carts, a tower that was depressingly small…

"Enough" I told myself, partially startling the kids around me. Today the playroom was filled with kids, building and playing with the toys that the orphanage had in store. The evening light poured into the room seemed almost jolly and peaceful, but it wasn't.

The kids stared at me, probably wondering if I had started drugs or something. I sighed then stood up, walking out of the room without a look back or another word.

_It's been four days since I've thrown away my friendship to Time, _I thought in my head, _nothing has gotten better by then, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Maybe Mello is right… maybe I should just give him first place to fix everything again…_

That would fix everything again… right?

I didn't know… I hated not knowing so much. I had to fix this myself, if Mello thinks that I was the problem then it probably is. It was incredible that I'm actually agreeing with Mello this time, but I had to talk to Time again, say I'm sorry for leaving him.

But I've said sorry already…

I shook my head and stopped at Roger's office. I would probably go for a pep talk right now; have someone say that it isn't my fault. But hearing it out of someone that isn't even part of the problem didn't feel as good from someone who is. Instead, I wanted something else. I opened the door to the office and found myself talking to Roger about shopping.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

Day 5, November 24, 2001 and nothing has improved. I was never the kind to take action myself but I knew what I was doing would change everything; have this endless gloom stop engulfing me with sadness that I cannot bear.

_Please let this end soon, _I pleaded to myself then lifted a hand to knock on the door in front of me. _Please let this end WELL._

A small voice told me that I can come in. I pushed the door open and saw Time sitting on his desk, sketching again. He put down his pencil and pushed away from the table, the long screech made him wince a little. He faced me and watched me for a few seconds. Then I realized I've left a long pause in between and stuttered out the first words, how intelligent of me, "I… I wanted to say t-that I'm sorry"

Time blinked, but still didn't say anything. It must've sounded ridiculous to make him raise his eyebrow like that. It sounded ridiculous to even myself but I continued, "Can we be friends again?" the question came out in an awkward whisper, even if we aren't in the library.

Again, Time looked at me silently, tilting his head slightly as if to question where I was going with this. I sighed and took my hands out from behind my back, in it held a little box that I wrapped myself. I walked inside the room and handed it to Time, who took it with a confused look.

He looked at the present that I just placed in his lap then up at me again, his speechless expression questioned me again. I looked at him back and explained in my low murmur once more, "it's a gift… open it"

He did as I told him; he would've anyways from the curiosity on his face. He unfolded the wrapper neatly as if he was afraid to rip it, he did just a little but most of the wrapping stayed intact. He looked at the box inside for a few blank seconds then lifted the lid. His eyes widened and sparkled in a childish way as he took out his gift, a small hourglass just about the size of his hand.

The sand ran from the top to the bottom of the glass container, in it a small charm in the form of a dice. The small ornament decorated the hourglass just by a bit, enough to make it stand out above the others. All six sides covered with its own number of dots, its white surface clean and smooth inside the hourglass. It was too big to run from its side of the hourglass to the other, but that didn't matter to Time.

He stared at it for what seems like hours, but it couldn't have since the sand wasn't even finished yet when he looked up at me. A wide smile spread across his face and he put down his present carefully on his desk. At first I thought he was going to say he didn't like it, the smile was just something sarcastic to make me feel better. But then he tackled me with a hug, squeezing me so tight and long I had to inform him that I couldn't breathe so he had to let go.

"Thank you, Near" he said, the first time he talked to me in days, "I love it"

The words sent a warm tingle through me that I had never felt before. Was this happiness? If it is, I liked it. My mouth curled up in its own smile, much wider than the one in the library long ago. Time must've noticed that since he mentioned, "hey, Near… you're smiling"

I blinked then looked down as if I can see my smile with only my eyes. That made Time chuckle a little, making me look up again, "you can't see it like that, dumbo, you'll need a mirror"

"Oh…" I said, which was probably the most unintelligent thing I've said in my entire today. Yet it didn't matter, Time and I were friends again and we're happy with it, Mello can say whatever he wants to himself.

Even after today, after I've left Time to go back to my room again, I had no idea that it was his birthday.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

I admit that that day was a one to remember, I'm glad I get to share it with you. Time can shatter and spread in so many directions but there is always one path that can lead you home and restore the happiness that you had before. Even though it seems like a hollow black room with many doors, you're never completely alone. You'll have a guide, no matter what, to lead you in the right way. To think that would've been me that needed a guide, but instead I was one-

[MELLO, TO HELL WITH THE PENCIL SHARPENER!]

Sigh… this is Near, signing out.

* * *

**Author Note: **Whoopdi do! This story is coming along nicely! Hope you all like this little switch! Yes I had lent the story over to Near on this chapter, he's a pretty good story teller you know? I admit to myself that this was a rather quick chapter, me able to update this soon.

**Trivia:** This chapter name explains the switch in narrators, the small timeskip and the 'birthday celebration'. You may think that Near is sort of OOC in here but people change y'know? In the last paragraph, where Near shouted, he was talking to Mello who was somewhere off in the room, sharpening his pencil with the noisy electric sharpener (you know the type right?)

That was Near somewhere off in the future, for those who are confused. I had Near write this when he was much older and change had turned the tide. I will not tell you what sort of change, so I'll have you figure it out yourself throughout the series. So this is Thiefheart, signing out as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, only my OC Time and this story.


	6. To Test and End

**[Thief takes Time]**

**Chapter 6: To Test and End**

After yesterday, I was starting to feel better about myself. It seems that Near didn't mean to sound like he was kicking me out of the playroom in the first place. The gift said it all, even if he didn't say 'Happy Birthday' the simple words 'It's a gift… open it' was already good enough. Hello, may I say my name to clarify or have you already figured out? Yes, it's Time and I'm rather glad that Near took over for me last chapter. But now, I'll take part in telling you this one.

Sitting on my newly spread bed, I checked the digital alarm clock on the side of my table. It was just morning, about 7:00am and there was already a lot of commotion going on outside. I didn't understand why _anyone_ wouldbe up so early, it feels as if the sun was barely up inside my mind.

I let my tired eyes watch the sand of my new birthday present float down to the bottom, wanting to go back to sleep but the slamming of doors always woke me up when I tried. There was a lot of yelling and running… really… _please shut up so I can go back to sleep…_

_SLAM!_

My eyes darted open wide for the eighth time this morning and I let a groan escape my lips. I flopped back down on my bed, my hourglass placed on the table along with my alarm clock. I just wanted to go out there and yell at the kids to shut up when I realized why it was so noisy out there.

I pushed myself up with sudden hurry and went over to the calendar I had nailed just beside my closet. It was only my 9th day here; I wrote my test on the 7th and marked the day with my pencil. No way that the test results would come back…

_BANG!_

More sounds of doors opening and closing sounded from outside. I started to notice what the muffled screams were saying. _Gah! Of course! _ I quickly rushed to change my clothes and scooped up my wooden whistle again. I put it around my neck and opened the door swiftly, _L marked those tests, of course they'll come back this fast!_

I just stepped out of my room when a bunch of kids rushed by me. One of them took a brief stop in front of me and smiled, "rise and shine! Time to see where you're at, newbie!" even the most random of people knew that I'm the newbie around here. I'm starting to get used to that.

The kid dashed away again, running down to catch up with his friends when I realized I might as well follow them. I still didn't know the majority around the building, what I did find out was of following everyone else or mindless wandering. A map is forming, yes, but I'll still want to have a guide once in a while.

It came to notice that all the rooms of the other kids are on one side of the orphanage so that when we wake up we walk in the same direction towards the cafeteria. Meaning you get to wake up in a group, judging on what time you come around that is. The group right now was surprisingly big, even the people that I acknowledge as the ones that tends to sleep in the most were up and running. Was getting to know your ranking really that important?

There were very few people I recognized in the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Near closing the door behind him as he walked out, not much of a rush like everyone else. I also saw Mello darting down the hallways and almost ran me over as he passed, geez, the rankings board isn't going to go anywhere. Surprisingly Matt was keeping up pace with everyone else, he didn't seem to be in a rush like Mello but he was running.

_WHOOSH!_

It was only seconds until everyone was gathered around the ranking's board, just a turn away from the cafeteria. It was also the news board as well, with daily notifications on tests, subjects or anything worth sharing to the orphans. Many kids come and check this board daily not only for the rankings but to see if L had decided to visit. According to the rumors, he has never visited before. Reasonable for me with all the cases he had to work on.

The crowd was huge; something told me that every kid in the orphanage was up to check the rankings. I saw a few familiar faces, Natalie from the water gun war on my second day here, I got her name just a few days ago and I find her rather friendly. Flynn, the kid that called for a break in the soccer game when I decided to ambush Mello, he gave me a wink when I spotted him in the crowd. There were few that I remember but those two did play a pretty important role in my life here besides Near, Mello and Matt.

I heard Mello shove his way to the front of the crowd line, shouting at the people in the way. From where I was standing I couldn't see my ranking yet but after lots of shouting, Mello had a clear view of his own, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

People started to back away from the blonde, who clearly is starting a tantrum again. His eyes met the rankings board with the lists of names and total of markings they got on the test. I looked around, mystified by everyone else's reaction to Mello's temper when I noticed how steaming angry he was. He looked like he wanted to rip the rankings board right off the wall and slam it on someone's face.

"Second place?!" Mello shouted at the rankings board, as if that'll change anything. He clenched his hands in fists and was glowering with distaste at the name above him.

* * *

_1. Near [Test: 100% | Rating: A+ | Reasoning: 99.85%]_

* * *

_Near is first place? _I turned to the white haired boy that was at the back of the crowd. He was just stopping as if he just got here and blinked at Mello who was at the front line. Many people started to turn heads towards Near, like they were expecting him to say something to calm Mello down. But I knew how that went from that experience six days ago. If Matt can't calm Mello down at his highest anger point, I highly doubt the blonde would take words from someone he hated so much.

Near seemed to regard that fact, staying quiet as Mello darted his eyes over to him. He started towards him, fuming with hatred, "so you got first place again, Near." He growled stiffly, as if he hated to admit it, "are you happy?"

I watched helplessly beside Flynn, giving him a look that read 'what is going on?'

Flynn just shook his head and looked at Mello, everyone was quiet and tense as they waited for Near's response.

"The truth?" Near lifted a hand to twirl a strand of hair, "I am. And you should be too, you've worked so hard-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Mello grabbed him by the shirt like he did to me.

"Then tell me why my name isn't marked first place!" Mello snapped at Near, who was dangling hopelessly by his feet. The white haired boy seemed unfazed by this action, that is, until he was thrown aside like a ragdoll.

Near landed hard on his butt and slid towards the rankings board. He hit the wall with his head and the board shook but didn't fall. Everyone gasped and shifted uncomfortably as they watched. It appears that everyone knew that this wasn't right as well, but was too afraid to take action.

All but Matt of course. He rushed to Mello's side and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "it's okay Mell, you tried your best-"

"-Do you even know what is going on?!" Mello swerved around to face the red head, "the stupid sheep got first place again! Do you even know how it feels to find out that even your best can't get you that?!"

"Mell…" Matt said sadly at Mello. He wanted to comfort his friend, even though he had stopped regarding him as a friend now he still wanted to take back what he had said days ago.

The air was tense, many people starting to back up more and more from the blonde, hoping that they'll get out of the scene alive. I looked at everyone and considered backing up as well. I am friends with the boy that was just thrown aside like a doll, and I have no intention of following his lead… _wait, what am I thinking? I can't just let Mello do that to my friend!_

Even though my thoughts were heroic, I can't manage to move my body towards the situation. Every other thought countered that option, and everyone around me supported my instincts to run for my life. But that was too selfish, just thinking about myself. There are things I should follow when it comes to time but following what Near had did to me that day wasn't a good example of friendship. He had come running back with a sorry and I knew I wouldn't be able to do that if I let him down now.

_Oh look at me, being all heroic and goddamn STUPID, _I gritted my teeth as I tried to think of a way out of this. Hold on… was this all about rankings? Did Mello just want his name on top of Near's for once?

"Just go play a game or something" Mello growled at Matt, though it was clear that he didn't want his friend to leave him again.

The red head stood frozen on the spot, not leaving but not trying to calm Mello down any further. He looked like that caged animal he had been days ago, wanting to talk to his friend but wanting to keep a far enough distance away from him as possible. It was a real mess, what's happening right now, but that's when I decided to put my suicidal plan into action.

"Hey, Mello" I called, trying on my best smile but failed miserably. When the blonde turned his head in my direction my last attempts to make a smile faded.

"What do you want?!" He snarled at me, clenching his fists tighter as if imagining them around my throat. I do not want that to come true.

I shifted my feet and my voice came out smaller than I wanted it to, "you're second place, congrats"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Mello's voice split the uncomfortable silence, sending the younger orphans running back to their rooms. The blonde started towards me now, his expression worse than the one he gave Near.

For some random, ridiculous, totally psychotic reason, I started to smile again. This time, for real, "you're not happy" I stated, which was really obvious.

"Like hell yes, dumbass" Mello growled at me, but holding back, looking confused at my smile. He probably thought he can intimidate everyone when he was angry. But it's what you're angry about that gives off that effect.

Being angry about just getting second place? Not so much. "Maybe I can change that?" I tilted my head like a small question to Mello, like I'm suggesting my help.

I didn't wait for Mello's reply; I just went right over to the rankings board. Near was already up and standing beside the board, one hand on his head but not twirling his hair, instead rubbing a new bump that developed on his head. A few kids were beside him, seeing if he was okay but Near took no notice to them. His gaze followed me as I stopped in front of the board, my eyes travelling from the second place ranking to the first.

Then I looked to Near, asking his opinion on this, he just nodded, a faint trace of a smile showed on his face. I slipped out a pen my pocket, why may I have a pen in my pocket you may ask? I just tend to walk around with drawing supplies wherever I go.

I clicked the pen and lifted the drawing utensil to the first name on the board, Near's. I drew a line through the middle of his name so it was crossed out then wrote Mello's name above it. Then I scratched out Mello's name on the second place and wrote Near's above that.

Everyone watched me with astonishment. I usually didn't like it when all the attention was on me but I was glad that Mello was one of them watching me. I turned to him and put my pen back into my pocket.

* * *

**_Mello_**

_1. -Near- __[Test: 100% | Rating: A+ | Reasoning: 99.85%]_

**_Near_**

_2. -Mello- __[Test: 100%| Rating: A+ | Reasoning: 99.23%]_

* * *

"What did you just do?" Mello broke the long silence, his eyes still locked on the new rankings. At first look, I thought he was disgraced by having me cross out his name and put it somewhere he didn't tell me to.

That made me feel like I just did something wrong and I had to apologize right away. I looked down at my feet and started to scold myself, _stupid Time, did you really think that switching the rankings will solve everything? _Well, honestly? I did. If Mello really wanted first place so badly might as well tried to-

"You're okay, kid"

My eyes darted up to meet my eyes with Mello's, but they weren't steaming with anger like last time. He was actually smiling at me! Not the fake, forced kind of smile; a real, pleased one!

"Wha…?" I said pathetically, daunted by how fast Mello turned tide.

Mello's eyes went back to the board and his smile grew wider, "you don't know how much I've wanted to see my name above Near's in a long time. Whether if it was crossed out and placed like that or won in writing tests" he looked back down at me, "I guess I was too focused on studying to even consider the other option. You're not so bad after all, kid"

First time I've ever been called something other than newbie and the person to say so was Mello. Wow, what kind of twisted world am I in? I felt my lips curl up in a smile as well, the uneasiness leaving me as Mello started dancing around, "you see that Near? My name is in first place! Not second! FIRST!"

Even though he knew that the marks weren't his, it was obvious that the least he can get was his name being above his rival's. I started to laugh at how silly Mello was, the last of the uneasiness escaping the crowd as they started congratulating the blonde. They all knew as well that it was artificially made, Mello's name above Near's, but a happy Mello is one less person to watch out for.

I glanced back at Near who was there all the time, his smile visible now, just by a bit. He twirled his hair as he observed Mello's happy dance then looked back at me. He gave a nod of approval, apparently not caring where his name ended up now. Anything but another bump on his head was fine with him.

And it was fine with me too.

* * *

**Author Note:** Whoop dido! Another chapter! Man I'm posting these like crazy now am I? Yes, Mello gets all happy in this chapter, even though it was just a fake ranking. I figure that Mello would do almost anything to have his name above Near's, but that can mean different things you know? Hey look! Near's smiling again! Also the original names on the second chart was supposed to be crossed out but it wouldn't show on here, so imagine that they are and it'll be less confusing.

**Trivia: **This chapter is based on how Time and Mello became friends. I'm sorry if Mello should have taken this more harder but I guess seeing his name first would make him happy, eh? Having a test can sometimes bring things to an end... sigh...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, if I did then Near would be smiling all the time!

**Author Note 2:** ah, darn it. I couldn't find a place to put in Time's ranking… well I guess that'll just be a mystery until the next chapter! Ta-ta!


	7. A Diary Entry and a Visit,,,

**[Thief takes Time]**

**Chapter 7: A Diary Entry and a Visit…**

Oh man, how long has it been, two years? Wow, never thought that time would pass by this fast!

Hello, I hope that you still remember me even though two years had passed already. Many of you look like you don't but I'm never good at telling what other people are thinking anyways. Looks like you've missed out on a lot, pretty sad because whenever I'm awake, things just seem to get even more interesting in my life. Like the _'magic trick chef catastrophe' _or _'Near's domino disaster'_. Heh, yeah… I think I still have to apologize for that one.

It may not seem as much but the least I can do is to fill you in for what had happened after Mello decided that I was okay. Name's Time to refresh your memory, and I hope to cover everything in this one chapter.

[Shut up, Mello, I'm not that bad of a writer]

Sorry, Mello's right beside me currently. We're in my room, we were having a small lesson on algebra but now we're done so I thought I could type up something while we're here. I'll explain everything in the chapter so save your questions, if you have any, at the end. Oh yeah, the blonde says hi but I don't think you'd care-

[OW! What the hell was that for?!]

And I probably should watch what I say; Mello here can be rather sensitive sometimes. Alright, let's just get on with it before I have two new bruises to go to sleep with tonight.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

So where to start? How about I explain why our chocolate loving friend is here? And probably not get punched on the way.

Mello says that I shouldn't count on it but I think I'll live.

After that day where I changed the names on the ranking boards, some may say that Mello will be lighter on me now. That statement is a yes and a no. You see, the rankings are still fake which means that he was still second; it doesn't really work that way. It took a lot of time to get through to him at last, sort of involved lots of upset moments where Mello and I had to shout at each other, times on the field where he kicked me in the leg by 'accident', and lots and lots of chocolate bars.

Turns out, the sweet does calm Mello down by a lot, I don't know why but it just does. So Matt always advises me to keep a few in stock, it's sort of a peace offering after a long period of shouting.

I should really avoid shouting. Whenever I do, I may accidently say something stupid and make myself look like an idiot in front of Mello. [Ha ha, very funny] Mello says I always look like an idiot, but I'll let you decide.

With all that disaster going about, you may wonder, how the hell did I get a peace treaty with Mello? I had to drop one thing: Near.

Near had always been a friend to me, of course I haven't dropped him completely but I hang out with Mello and Matt more often now. They're a lot of fun; they don't talk _as _much like noisy Alice down the hallways, but a conversation always is entertaining sometimes. Trust me; Mello isn't all that bad when you get to talk to him. [You're very welcome, Mello, I was being sarcastic]

But when I get upset, like Mello being a cranky blonde that he is, I find myself sitting beside Near, watching him put together his puzzles of pure white. He's always silent and talks to me when I talk to him. He says that he rather not talk so much and prefers one worded answers, but that's okay, I just need someone to sit beside and clear my mind for a while.

That's our secret, we've never abandoned our friendship in the first place and something told me that we never will. We just hide it very well; we don't talk to each other in front of everyone and we give each other enough space in between us in order to pull it off. Yet every now and then, we send a side glance at each other, and if the albino feels like it, a smile as well.

Many sees Near as anti-social and unemotional, but I see him as the perfect person to stay beside and not worry about if my presence bothers him or not. If it does, he lets it be, because I can be quiet too. When I can't take the silence, I go to Mello and Matt. When I can't take the noise, I sit with Near and try to solve his puzzles. It's a pretty good balance you know?

Sometimes I have homework I don't really get, so I head down to Mello for explaining. He often loses his patience with me and ditches me in the corner but that's okay. I find that a very good excuse to go off to Near.

Math, English, Science, you name it, he'll teach it. He's a rather skilled teacher and knows a lot. His attention and patience span is almost unlimited, except maybe that time where I sorta broke his tower that he worked on for so long to get a dice for a probability question. There were no more dice around, okay? [Yeah, smart I know Mello now shut up. You're interrupting too much]

That and Near's constant habit of using big words that I don't really understand. I had to ask many times what 'hypothesis' meant until he started to restrict his language to simpler matters. So 'hypothesis' became 'prediction', which was slightly better on my level.

Mello on the other hand, he doesn't have the patience to teach me geography and all that stuff but all of the arguing and talking we've been doing really started to lighten up my socially awkward situation. He doesn't know that he was actually teaching me something but his pace with chatting in slow as well. First starting off with a bunch of questions and I have to answer them with enough information until he is pleased. Then letting me ask him some questions and repeat the answers myself that he gave me, trying to make a conversation out of what I already know.

My question turned out lame first, but I got good at it after a few months. He also teaches me sports and runs with me around the track; I think the class calls it physical education. Instead, Mello likes to call it 'You Run Around and I Try to Tackle You'. It hurts but the exercise is worth it.

I started to get a fond liking of tennis and all the racket games. I don't have to exactly be on a team so then I can only depend on myself. Besides, I always like to try and aim for Mello's face; never hit him once but I will one day.

No one forgets Matt of course; he's always beside Mello even when he is teaching me stuff. He says that I've changed a lot since I got here, what did he mean by that? Well… he explains that I am more social now, thanks to Mello's lessons, a little louder, again thanks to Mello, and a touch more aggressive, geez Mello has a lot of credit in my personality does it? He also notes that I have gotten smarter and a lot more observant, typical characters of Near.

Hanging out with Matt I started to notice these changes myself sometimes. It's surprising how alert he is about stuff like this; I just let it pass like it's nothing really. Seems like I was picking up things from the people I hang out with most… hmm…

Matt is one of the people I put down as a friend as well. Turns out, he's great with technology stuff, maybe that's what I picked up from him. He showed me a few ropes on it and I think I'm starting to get the hang of hacking into other computers. Of course, I'm not going to use that knowledge anyways; I might get into a lot of trouble from Roger.

Not that I don't get in trouble that is.

The truth is: Mello and Matt are complete dorks [OW! Okay I'm sorry but it's true!] Sigh, never mind going to bed uninjured.

They not complete dorks but they do not have a sense of what is right and what is wrong, what is dangerous and what is pure idiocy. And they have to drag me into every single one of their trouble making pranks.

They say it's going to be fun, they say it was going to be easy, they say that I should stop worrying so much. Well you know what? That just made me even more worried and nothing they do is fun nor easy!

Trust me, if one of those guys comes up to you and asks if you want to see a magic trick say no. The last time the guys did one of their amazing 'magical tricks' the chef from the cafeteria kicked us all out, apparently Mello said something to him to make me part of the problem. I didn't mind that though, unlike the two twits, I ate my meal while they showed off their trouble making skills so I wasn't whining like a baby while I sat out of the hallways. [Yes, that was you, Mello. Did I mention that they had great tortillas back then?]

We called that time the 'Magic trick chef catastrophe' as I have stated in the second paragraph.

Another time, we snuck into the playroom when Near was out to put something away. Well, technically I didn't sneak in there, since I always headed in there to see the white haired boy. But Mello and Matt insisted I stay low, well… three guys crawling through the hallways on the ground doesn't look suspicious right? Exactly why I walked the whole way there while the two had their fun.

Mello says that they weren't crawling on the ground, they were just being careful but it looked like crawling to me.

When we got to the playroom I saw that Near was trying a new domino chain with his toy trains and wind up robots. There was a little helicopter flying in circles around the room as well, I have no idea how Near got it to do that without a person manning the remote but I find it rather cool.

I watched Mello and Matt place a few additional pieces their own in the chain. I didn't know why I came along with them but I was just curious. It was one of the moments where I knew I should've turned heel and leave. Rockets: that was what the 'additional pieces' were. Placed carefully and precisely on the line of dominoes and they'll go off.

Seriously, I had no idea what I was thinking when I stood there and watched the dominoes collapse. It was a perfect 'this was a bad idea' moment where I turn and RUN. Instead, I stood there as the rockets were switched on one by one, flying all over the place. Oh, and did I mention that Mello knocked the chain over?

It was a huge mess, rockets buzzing all over the place, the trains set off on the wrong times, and the poor little helicopter in the midst of it. _"Oh, it was an accident"_. How in the world was that an accident?! Gosh, I should really consider changing friends soon. I say that all the time yet I'm still beside the chocolate-eating psycho freak.

I'm getting a little off topic aren't I?

So anyways: rockets, little helicopter, big mess. That was how you sum up everything that just happened with five words. And Near? He came back earlier than Mello predicted, hey look! Another one of the crazy blonde's mistakes! The crazy blonde says that that was supposed to happen but he's just trying to avoid the situation. Near's expression? If you think he'll lose his cool after all that well… you're half right.

When he entered the room and saw everything he clenched and unclenched his fists as if he wanted to punch someone, gritting his teeth to stop himself from yelling. He stared right at me, ignoring the other two like they weren't there. Right on the spot I knew I would lose friendship with the white haired boy but he just took a deep breath and said for all of us to explain exactly what just happened while he was gone. No anger, just calm. Wow, the number one orphan in the building got some talent.

After explaining, which Mello did not take part of, Near seemed to slowly relax a bit more. It wasn't good news but for his reputation's sake he stayed calm and ordered for Mello and Matt to tell Roger everything that we told him, but not me. Amazing you know? I was glad he believed my little part in the story where I had nothing to do with it, no matter how much Mello pointed out his own lies. All I ever did was watch.

The two didn't have to go to Roger, he was already at the door when Near insisted they should go see him. I stayed behind and helped clean up, the domino chain would've been really cool if Mello didn't have to come up with the plan to ruin it.

That, my friends, is named 'Near's Domino Disaster' from that day on. No matter how much Mello persisted that Near's expression was worth it, I felt like I would have to be more careful around the white haired boy now.

[What? You want to tell the next part?]

Okay so here's a word from the guy beside me, and he will NOT delete whatever I just typed down here.

_o[o]o[o]o_

So hey, Mello here. I know that from what the hourglass loving person beside me said about me you probably think that I'm pretty pissed now. Well you know what? I don't care what any of you people say about me. I know what I did and I'm proud of it… well maybe not the time where I decided to sneak into some of L's files.

Generally speaking, it was Time's idea [it was, dumbass. Can't you remember?] He said that he was only suggesting because he never met L before and he wanted to see the difficulty of cases the detective has in store. Of course I wanted to prove to him that the difficulty was way more than what he was thinking of so I formed a plan. [Shut up! My plans are perfect!]

I had Matt disable the few cameras in Roger's office; of course he'll be careful that Roger doesn't find out any differences when he left. Why his office? It's the only place where there had to be some of L's top secret files, the place had a lot of files from all the times I've gone in there for a lecture. Meanwhile I was recording the old man's habits of entering and leaving the place. I heard that there were a few files of L's cases in boxes under Roger's desk; I thought I can show that to Time and he'll be less of a fan girl. [Quiet! I don't interrupt that much when you're typing do I?]

And of course, Time was just his worrying old self, pointing out that he didn't really need to see it and that this was going to get us kicked out. _Please_, 'kicked out'? What is he trying to say? That L wants his 2nd best successor to be left out on the streets to die? He wouldn't do that… right?

Anyways, when we took action it went smoothly at first. We got into the room, sadly I had to drag, literally, little miss worry pants along with him whispering in my ear that this was a bad idea. When will he say it was a good idea? He put up the point in the first place!

Soon when we got into the boxes of files, I had Time take a good look over the level of difficulty while I scan a few papers myself. The whistle boy looked at the papers in my hands as if they were toxic or something and we didn't have time for arguments so I just shoved it in his face so he had no choice but to look at a few sentences.

Matt wasn't there since he didn't feel so fit that time but he did his part with the cameras. I had a good look at the cases and started to think myself that I could solve a few when I spotted Time started to stare at one of the cases. It was the Kira Case, major no-no for the orphans here. It was a rather worldwide event but I don't know why Time was staring at it so hard.

When I asked after a while, he looked at me and shook his head. _"It's nothing"_ he had said, but went right back to looking over the files of the Kira case. He looked concerned; of course he would since there was some big 'god' thinking he can rid the world of evil with a name and a face. That was probably why.

There were only a few files on that case that was in the box, and Time was glowering over each one as if there was something wrong with it. I was scanning through the files in my own hands myself when the computer above the desk turned on. The familiar robotic voice sounded from the laptop, "Roger?"

The voice made both of us freeze, it was L! I prayed to myself that the webcam was not facing us but that wasn't the problem. The old man entered the room as if he was just entering, which he couldn't have been because it wasn't the time yet! That's when I peeked over at Time's watch that he always carries around with him, it was well pass an hour, we were supposed to get out before an hour!

"L?" Roger walked up to the desk and with him in the room I knew that both of us would never be able to get out. So much for showing off L's skills. [Yeah, okay, maybe my plans does need a few tinkering beforehand]

Time was the worst, he was clearly panicking all over and I had to reassure that we'll get out alive. It's usually Matt that I have to comfort but Time is a lot like him in some ways, just a lot less trouble making.

My words really did nothing; his eyes were darting around under the desk, shoving the files back in place. He wasn't the panic-go-run type but he was scrambling to the back of the desk and pressing himself in the small corner it provided him. Roger's eye sight wasn't that bad, I knew deep down that we were toast.

When Roger finally stopped at the desk I don't know how, maybe Time's scrambling made some noise that he bent down and checked under the desk. We were spot in an instant and the elderly man grabbed us both by our arms to pull us out. I can basically hear Time's heart thumping, immediately starting to spill out things like "I'm sorry" and "I wasn't thinking". But I just remained quiet as Time started to realize that his whining was no use.

Roger took us to the front of the webcam and both of us knew very well that the great detective was on the other side. Unlike him who his appearance was just a big L in the middle of the screen, he can see us clearly from the other end. I can almost imagine his eyebrow going up as he saw us, "now what do we have here?"

"These two were going through your files" Roger explained, not even letting us deny it, "Mello, Time, will you two explain exactly why?"

That left poor, panic stricken Time staring blankly at the L on the screen. I had no choice but to go off and explain for us. The boy murmured out additional parts but I didn't know how good L's hearing was through the laptop, if he did hear anything Time said, he said nothing about it, "ah, I see…"

"I'm really sorry!" Time said again for the fifth time, looking down at his feet as if they suddenly became more interesting than the files he's been holding. He started to talk a lot, his voice becoming quieter and quieter the more he talked, "I-I just wanted to see how difficult the cases were a-and maybe I could've suggested something that may help out and-"

"Oh dear, we have a panic stricken orphan here now do we?" L seemed slightly amused at how much Time was talking. There was a joke tone in his robotic voice, if Time was any good at telling what is a joke and what isn't he'll know right away.

Roger looked down at both of us then back up at the webcam, "should I punish them?" he asked, as if already considering the punishment.

"No" Came the one worded answer. L must've seen the shock on Roger's face to add a few more words, "at least, put it on lightly on both of them. They seem already scared enough for today, we don't want to make the little one cry, hmm?"

That was when Time finally calmed down but he still looked equally as shaken, "y-yeah…" which was a dumb response from him.

If I can see through that laptop, I'd bet that L was smiling at Time right now, he's just getting too much attention for me so I spoke up, "thank you L, we highly appreciate your decision" I nudged Time with my elbow, giving a look that clearly read 'you are helpless' then turned back to the laptop.

"But L!" Roger protested behind us, "Certainly there should be a harsher punishment for these two! The files-"

"Yes, I am aware of that" L cut in for the second time, "but I presume that both of you will keep whatever you saw a secret, am I right?"

"Of course" I said while Time did a silent but happy nod.

With that sorted out, L instructed that Roger to usher us out of the office even though the old man didn't seem so happy about it. He gave us a strict warning for us not to go back into the office again without his permission then closed the door behind us. What just happened scared me pretty much as well, I mean, L finding out that I was going through his files? I just kept it together for Time's sake; poor boy looked like he had nightmares at night after that.

When he told Matt what happened, he ever so happily put forward that we should call this moment 'L's Files of Doom'.

Hey, the red head barely gets to name anything before; I can at least cut him some slack on this one!

_o[o]o[o]o_

It's Time again and I seriously want to punch Mello now. I was not _that_ scared! I was merely worried, that's all… oh what the hell, okay, I was scared out of my wits back then but it was Mello's fault!

There were lots of moments that I can name right now for you but I think I can just let you ponder over these three. I can happily say that I'm having a pretty good life with the top three rankings, 1st, 2nd and 3rd. Even though the 2nd and 3rd is giving me a hell of the time for deciding to stay with them.

Talking about rankings, I haven't told you mine yet! From my first test I was down at 28. Yeah, it was pretty lame shot, seeing all my friends were above me. But with Near's insistent help I slowly moved up a few places the next test to 26. Later got to 23 then it was the big exam the next week. That exam got me high up to 17th place and I just kept increasing slowly until I've reached top ten! It's not really much to brag about but now my name is 7th on the rankings board, nothing too shabby but I feel a lot smarter now.

I guess Matt was right about me being a lot more intelligent than from my first days here, and I have both of L's successors to take for! Oh and Matt as well!

[What? Do you think I'm being sarcastic again?]

Mello here doesn't believe me but I guess he was worth the 2 years I've been with him. Improving that fast should be a record or something!

Looks like we've over did the story did we, Mello? The blonde says that I type too much but his story filled up 3 of the pages himself so I wouldn't be so annoyed about that. We should probably end here then; this is Time and Mello signing off.

* * *

"Time!"

Matt charged into my room without even knocking the next day. The sudden exclamation almost made me jump and a long streak of my pencil now exists on my precise picture which I've worked so long on. I cursed to myself and admitted that the streak won't erase now matter how hard I tried. _And I started to like that one too!_

"What?" I said unenthusiastically, turning on my chair to face the red head. He seemed all excited and giddy now.

"Hurry up!" He called, running in and grabbing me by my arm. He pulled me out of my seat, giving me just a few seconds to put down my pencil and grab my whistle necklace.

"Huh? Wait!" I jerked myself to a stop, forcing Matt to stop as well, "Matt, what-"

I only had time to say that much, for that I saw that ever kid of the orphanage was out and about. It was like the days the rankings came back but with more commotion and screaming. With all of them repeating the same phrase over and over:

"L is here!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Yeah, sorry but I have to end this here. The story was getting sorta long… yay for the longest chapter in the series! :D I hoped I kept you all entertained throughout the story; I don't want anyone to fall asleep before they can read the end! Yes, I lied about writing a non-Kira story, but trust me, these characters are not going to start that investigation. Also note that the chapter name is supposed to be 'A Diary Entry and a Visit...' with three dots at the end but when I posted this it wouldn't show. Therefore I used commas instead. Sorry for any confusion that I might have roused ^_^'

I want to give a special thanks to Beyond-Control for encouraging me all the way here. Even though I didn't have too many fans back then I knew that she will always review with any time she has. Thank you so much for staying with me, Beyond-Control! You're the best!

**Trivia:** This is the first part in a 'series' of related chapters. Sort of like the part 1, part 2, part 3 stuff. So Time and Mello are friends now and are typing a diary entry together for you to read! And of course at the very bottem of this chapter tells us about the visit... of our favourite detective, L!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, only my OC Time and the other random OC names I put in here.


	8. ,,,From Someone I Don't Know,,,

**[Thief takes Time]**

* * *

_**Note:**__ Before you read this chapter please take note that there will be some other supernatural turns in this story. If you do not believe that Death Note and other magical properties belong together I am terribly sorry._

* * *

**Chapter 8: …From Someone I Don't Know…**

"L is here!"

The call rang in my head as I finally let Matt drag me out the hallways. Kids of all ages ran through the hallways alongside us, all with cheerful smiles on their faces. _L is here…_ I thought to myself, _but there was no update on the news board that says anything about that… so… this was a surprise visit?_

It is unlike Wammy's House to miss any update from L to the orphans here. If something was important enough to tell even in the roughest idea, it will be on that news board the next second. But nothing on the news board said about L's arrival…

I must've trailed off again because the next time I came around was when Mello 'accidently' bumped into me, "hey, you sleep walking or what?" he joked, a big smile written on his face. L was his biggest idol, having to miss his visit was like a suicidal invitation.

"Well technically" I smiled back, "I'm sleep _running_" I was joking of course, but Mello didn't really seem to care. He just rolled his eyes and sped up, leaving me and the red head behind easily.

Just as we made a turn, Near dashed pass in front of us. I never saw him go that fast before, never mind see him in such a hurry. We stopped briefly as he passed; if he saw us he gave no clue. Matt and I looked at each other with a raised eyebrow then started to run again.

A few months back, I told Mello if L has ever visited this orphanage before. I figured that he would confirm the rumors around here since he was one of L's successors. He had said that he's seen L in person before, just not in the orphanage exactly. He refused to give details about the detective's appearance, as that L had told him to keep it a secret. I find that rather suspenseful, seeing that I had to wait to see L myself.

I asked Near as well. He said almost the exact same thing but he gave slightly more detail of his encounter with the detective. He stated that L brought him here as a young orphan, around 6 years of age like me. He pointed out small habits of L, how he held objects delicately with his thumb and fingertips, and how he tend to sit with both legs up on the chair, tucked close to his chest. He was still reluctant on telling me his appearance, giving no more than the detective's habits.

Matt himself had no idea of the information I just gathered. It appears that Mello had kept some secrets from his friend Matt as well. I can't say that I'm happy that he didn't know, but I guess I can say I'm glad I'm not the only one in my group of friends that doesn't know.

So now that L has finally decided to come to the orphanage without anything to keep his appearance a secret, I felt a surge of joy when we got to the crowd of kids. Every orphan was out and about, some even looked like they were in a middle of a nice nap until they heard about the detective's visit. It was hard to see, having many orphans in the same place at once is really starting to irritate me.

I just managed to catch sight of a few people I know. Natalie, who was a pretty successful artist; Flynn, probably the best soccer player and spy in the orphanage; and Alice, the constant chatter-box at Wammy's.

When Matt and I shoved ourselves through the totally unorganized crowd my heart was beating so fast as I saw the figure that stepped out of the car. A rather young looking man, wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had on a pair of battered tennis shoes, he didn't look as comfortable in them but I guess he had to wear something on his feet while he was out.

His posture wasn't so great, his back hunched over as though he had stood like that ever since he was a little child. Though it wasn't completely bad, he did make a small attempt to straighten up as he walked over, his hands in his pockets. As his face came into view every one of us stood in awe, "it's nice to meet you all, I am L"

The single lettered name seemed to break the trance that everyone was in. Little kids and teenagers rushed forward and ambushed the great detective with hugs. A 15 year old girl gave the detective a small kiss on the cheek then giggled at his face. With the extra weights on his legs, L looks like a human ant hill, with kids crawling all over him.

I stood back and watched everything happen; the smile was inerasable on my face like the pencil streak that had appeared on my picture. Matt was hopping up and down beside L, giving him one of his famous bone-crushing hugs. L smiled at them all and tried to get them off in the nicest way possible but the kids just kept coming back.

It then came to Roger and Watari to usher the kids away from the black-haired detective. The kids that left him gave the detective lots of smiles back then skipped through the hallways, talking with their friends about how psyched they were about L's arrival. The children cleared after a long hour, and I stood there the whole time.

L, luckily, did not die from the attack, but he was pretty shaken up. Probably because he wasn't used to having so many people around him in one time. He drew a hand through his messy hair with relief, finding out that he still had hair after that. He sighed then turned to the kids that were still left at the front door, me, Mello, Near and Matt.

He walked over to us and I started to stumble over my thoughts. How do I introduce myself to someone like this? 'Hello, name's Time'? No… that's too plain…

"Hey, L!" Mello greeted, giving him a hug of his own, "glad you can make it!"

The detective smiled down at Mello, giving him a gentle pat on his head, "of course I would, Mello" he looked up at me and I swear that his eyes seemed to flash a different color in a second but returning to the black it once was, "now who do we have here?"

"Oh, this is Time" Mello introduced for me, not giving me a chance to even open my mouth, "you might remember him from the file incident but he's not really…" he slowed himself to a stop as the detective moved from him to me.

L kneeled down in front of me so we were eye leveled. Then he smiled, "yes, I remember" he looked at me with those strange eyes that reminded me on how Near looked at me the day we first met, "you wanted to tell me anything that I might've proven wrong in those files?"

When I opened my mouth my mind went completely blank of answers. No matter what I did I couldn't say anything less humiliating than, "you're eyes are weird"

That gave the place an uncomfortable silence, Mello jabbing me hard in the ribs with his elbow. He looked really angry at me; I was at myself, too. I mean… 'You're eyes are weird'? What kind of-

Wait, was L… laughing?

The detective's mouth was twitching uncontrollably, as if forcing back some laughter. His eyes… crimson red. Flicks of the blood red color danced across the surface of his eyes and it seemed almost disorienting. His smile suddenly seemed a lot more sinister, of some psychopath that roamed the shadows of the street.

This little display of red lights sent me, Mello and Matt staring, speechless. On the other hand, Near gazed at L worriedly then muttered something under his breath. I didn't catch what he said but L's eyes glanced at Near, his smile dying down to a kind grin. He looked back at me and stood up, rubbing his eyes as if they were a nuisance, "indeed, they do look weird up close do they?" his voice still brimmed of laughter, which now for some reason, I was scared of.

"Y…your e-eyes" Matt stammered as raised a hand to point, "d-did they j-just…" poor red head trailed off with shock, his eyes widened with fear.

"Matt" Near addressed the scared red head, twirling his hair with one hand. He wasn't looking at him but he was talking to him, "it's okay, L can deal with his problems alone"

"B-But-" Matt looked at Near, his face almost drained of colors, "r-red… th-they were red"

"Matt!" Mello shoved the gamer boy unsurely, as if he was equally as confused and afraid but didn't want to show it, "leave the detective in peace will you? He'll deal with his problems alone" he made Near's words his own, which I did not like.

The detective put his hands in his pockets and leaned off to one side, "yes, I would save your questions to later in the evening. I'll be happy to answer any at that time" he seemed eager to leave this place and go to somewhere else where there weren't so many questions. That made me suspicious about him now.

The blonde turned to L then nodded, "okay, so see you after dinner?"

"Yeah…" L replied quietly, chewing his thumbnail. I don't know if that was a habit or if he was nervous, I think both.

As soon as I followed down with Mello and Matt I turned to see if Near was coming. He was still standing in front of L, looking up at him with concerned eyes. I am too. Waiting for evening will take too long.

I let Mello and Matt wander off first and I went behind a potted plant to spy on L and Near. I'm not much of a good spy like Flynn but I can be quiet… hopefully I was quiet enough.

L had walked inside the building and collapsed onto his knees again on the clean floor. He let out a weak groan, his hands twitching as if they had their own mind, "s-so now what? M-Mello… he'll want to know for sure" He talked to Near as if he was the only one that would understand what he was saying…

From the distance where I was standing, I can barely hear them. I strained my ears to catch the words that L just muttered. They sounded so weak, was he sick or something?

"I'm sure you two will do fine, trust me" Near reassured, "but I must admit, that was a great performance you had back there"

_Wait, what? _Questions whirled around my head like a storm, _'you two'? 'Great performance'? What the hell?!_

The detective's eyes looked up at Near and sighed, "you've grown a lot, dear Nate"

Near smiled and placed and hand on L's shoulder, kneeling down in front of him, "please don't call me that here, Beyond. I'm still Near here, remember?"

_BEYOND?!_ My mind was racing now. Beyond Birthday, the murderer behind the L.A.B.B Murder Cases, the second child of Wammy's and the mad psychopath?! I didn't understand, this was L, he said so himself. Everyone, even Mello knew that he was L. He can't be that imposter!

"Yes, I remember" L said, his eyes flickering red again like a dying flame but with more kindness to it, "and you remember that you don't call me Beyond while I'm here. I am L after all"

The white haired boy smiled, a true, happy smile that I had never been able to get from him before. He wrapped his armed around L, finally having a chance to give him his own hug, "I know, I just thought Time will like to know a few hours sooner"

That made me freeze, literally. Cold tingles were sent up my spine as I had been spotted just now. _H-He knew I was here… how long did he know that I was here?!_ I gulped down the lump that was starting to form in my throat and slowly stepped out. Both L and Near turned heads towards me and I gave a small, nervous wave, "um… hi…"

L raised his eyebrow in surprise at my sudden appearance, "so Time strikes again" he smiled, "you're pretty good at sneaking around you know?"

"Uh…" was all my mind can process. With a chance that the person in front of me being a murderer from one of the stories that Mello told me, what _can_ I say?

This time, L couldn't help it but burst out laughing. His laugh was so menacing that I felt like going pale and ripping my ears off right on the spot. How can Near stand this?

The white haired boy murmured something again, I heard him clearly this time, "you're scaring him, Beyond" he had a tone of joke in his voice. At the name, L seemed to calm down a little though he was still chuckling uncontrollably.

The eyes were what really bothered me the most. Seeing it flicker red was one thing, but seeing it completely red was another. It was all to complete his sinister appearance, his wide crazy smile followed by what used to be my idol's face, "yes yes, it's indeed horrible is it?"

It took me a few seconds to register that he was talking to me, "I don't…" I figured that I shouldn't speak at all. The fear in my voice was unpredictable, my legs so weak that I felt like walking on jelly.

Near came over to me and grab me by the arm, I didn't know what he was doing when I realized that my legs were beginning to give away. I quickly regain balance and gave a small 'thanks' look at Near. Then he started to pull me towards L or Beyond or whatever his name was now.

My voice wouldn't work until I stopped right in front of the black haired detective. I managed a small whimper, "what are you?"

L/Beyond chuckled again, but this time with a trace of my idol's voice. The detective stood up but it looked like he was trying to walk with a hundred legs, seemingly stumbling over his own feet. He cursed and shook his head, eyes shut. When he opened them again I expected that it'll return to its original color again but it was still crimson red, "didn't Mello tell you a story about me?" he smiled kindly almost like L but with the fearful evil grin all in one, "something about how they call me a human shinigami or something"

The white haired boy had to add something quickly to the explanation, seeing how confused I was, "this is L and B; they share the same body. It's like one of those multiple personalities characters in stories that you might've read" he looked straight at me and continued, "if you have any more questions on this I'm afraid that this is all we know so far"

I nodded comprehendingly and turned back to the person that stood before me and said awkwardly, "s-so where is L?"

The detective smiled wider then went up to me, starting to ruffle my hair, "you're okay, kid"

It was still the mad psychopath but L's voice still hinted that he was definitely inheriting the same body as Beyond. When his hand lifted from my head I found myself smiling up at Beyond, "Mello said the same thing to me a couple of years ago…" I muttered, not sure if that was the right thing to say to a murderer.

His eyes did the opposite and flickered black; a sign that I now learnt that meant that L was listening in, "oh? I'm guessing that's how you two became so close friends?"

_That voice… L…_ "Yeah, I guess that's how" I spoke up to L/Beyond again. Then I looked down at my feet and shifted uncomfortably, "so are you planning to tell Mello as well?"

This question needed some thought. L chewed his thumbnail and thought about that for a second, his eyes now fading back to its more soothing black shade, "I believe so; since I am here anyways we should not keep any secrets from other orphans"

"That goes especially for Mello" I added, somewhat comfortable around the detective again. If L stayed in control for the whole week that he is here, then there will be no problems for the visit here. And if Near is comfortable around when Beyond was mainly functioning, then I guess that means that he's rather tamed currently. Probably with L in his head 24/7 he was starting to grow softer.

[BEYOND! Put down the knife! I was only kidding okay?!... Sorry about that, I'm sitting in the library typing up this story for you while Beyond here is poking me with his- I SAID PUT DOWN THE FREAKIN' KNIFE!]

L nodded then looked around and sighed, "Would you two kindly give us a small tour around? I think they've added a few new things while I had gone"

'_Us' as in him and Beyond, _I told myself and took L's hand, "of course, anything for the detective/ murderer, right Near?"

The white haired boy nodded; his small smile still visible on his face as he went over to L's other hand and took it. He looked up at the detective and started murmuring quiet instructions to him. The instructions sounded a lot like a mother teaching a baby how to walk. I guess with two minds that don't really fit each other does need some guidance, being in each other's head was hard enough but co-operating is like a new word for both of them.

We headed down the hallways and I started to spill out the few of my questions that I had stuffed up in my head until now. How long had they been together like this? Why was Beyond's eyes red? What was a shinigami? And if Beyond is L then does that mean L is a murderer as well?

The answers were complicated and unfinished as if the two didn't know themselves. Answering the first question (How long have they been together like this?) was easy. They've been in the same head for about 6 years total, anything before that they can't remember. It was funny because I just got more questions because of that but the detective/murder just waved them all away with 'I don't know's.

Sometimes I really wonder if they did not know, but I didn't exactly want to annoy them with my constant questioning. Instead, I asked something different, "what are we going to call you?" I looked up at the detective, "I mean, we can't call you L because you're Beyond as well, but I can't call you Beyond because you're L, too. Maybe something in between…"

"We've already accounted for that" L/Beyond looked down at me, his eyes flickering with the same red light, "just call me Ryuzaki"

* * *

**Author Note:** Yep, Beyond is L and L is Beyond in this story. As stated on the 'note' above, if you do not believe that Death Note and other magical properties belong to each other then I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

I KNOW THAT BEYOND AND L IS NOT THE SAME PERSON, THIS STORY IS BASED WITH TOTALLY DIFFERENT CHARACTERS EVEN IF THEY DO SEEM THE SAME. PLEASE PLEASE PLASE DON'T REVIEW WITH THINGS LIKE THIS, I'M ALREADY AWARE OF THAT FACT AND I WILL NOT CHANGE IT.

Thank you for reading~! XD :3

**Trivia:** The chapter name was given to this one since Time doesn't know L or Beyond so they'll be something like a stranger to him. Hmm... where have we heard that tense before? ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, only my OC Time and any other random OC names that I might've thrown in there.

**P.S** There may be more 'other magical stuff' in this story that may appear in other chapters but I promise to keep that at a minimum and try to stick with the Death Note idea.


	9. ,,,And Someone I Want to Know

**[Thief Takes Time]**

**Chapter 9: …And Someone I Want to Know**

* * *

The explanation went well. Lots of the younger kids believed everything right away and started flying questions towards Ryuzaki. Some questions made me wonder if the 'Beyond' side of L would start shouting at the kids but he just gritted his teeth and let L do all the answering. It was a good system, seeing that there was no way to avoid it.

Mello looked rather angry at first; having Near know something that he didn't really frustrated him. Put it that way and it seems like a bad thing. But the blonde brushed the thought away after a long while and started to enjoy the double personality visit.

There were still a few doubts with the older kids, seeing as that they've been living in a 'non-supernatural' environment for a while already it must've been hard to believe at first words. Yet soon after a few days, they started to realize L's struggles to keep his hands off any knives that can harm the kids and the constant flashing of his eyes gave more explaining than words could have.

Beyond is a nuisance. From what I've seen so far in the past three days I find him rather annoying. Seeing him inherit the same body as my idol really irritates me, I mean, what kind of match is Beyond and L?

Yet, though I hate to admit it, he does have a sense of humor that does not involve killing people and blood. Mello always makes characters in his stories sound so dramatic that he might've left out a few details of the people. Beyond is like Mello, at first sight you knew that you'll hate him for the rest of your life but when you get deeper into their lives you'll understand more what they are going through.

And Beyond and L are going through a lot.

I should probably stop typing so much; this diary entry is starting to sound cliché. I'll just leave you with the date and time; let's see where Ryuzaki and the others are now.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

_Date: Wednesday, May 14, 2003_

_Time: 12:30pm (Just after Lunch)_

It was one of those boring days were I had nothing to do. Of course I can always doodle but that's not my point.

Near always stays in his playroom, stacking various objects into towers the size of himself and piecing together the same white puzzles. He got a new one three days ago from Ryuzaki. It was all white but the letter was a bloody B, it looked like blood at first then I realized it was paint. Of course L wouldn't let Beyond kill someone for blood.

Mello is off playing soccer baseball with the kids outside. He doesn't seem like being in a mood to talk to me today, I don't know why but I guess he's still pondering over the whole 'Beyond and L are the same person' thing. I had a feeling I would have to pack a few chocolates myself before deciding to head to the field.

Matt was in his room today, lounging over his many video games on his messy bed. I'll visit him if his room wasn't so much of a mess, I mean, how can he get through all that? Oh yeah, and did I mention that I may be a little OCD with clean rooms? I think you've probably found that out on the first day I've walked myself through Matt's room.

And then there is Ryuzaki. For someone that has a multiple personality of a murderer, he hasn't killed anyone from the pass three days. I had L to thank for, and a lot of looks from Near. You know how chocolate seems to calm Mello down? It seems that Near is the medicine for one big psychopath like Beyond.

I've learnt that Near had lived with Beyond before, when he was just 4 years of age. Back then, it was all Beyond, it seems that L hasn't really come around in the psychopath's head yet. Beyond himself was a pretty intelligent detective, pulling off as many cases himself just with the shadow of L hanging over him. The number of cases… over a thousand! Now I know why Near was trying so hard to stay on the top of the list.

It was a crazy idea that Beyond actually adopted Near back when he was only a teenager, but it was a crazy idea that L and him are actually the same person so what the hell? This thought gave me slightly more confidence around Beyond, psychopath or world famous detective I don't care as much. This is the person to where I am looking up to, might as well… oh god.

Turning a corner I spotted Ryuzaki himself and the very rare times he had a knife in his hand. Not only that but three, juggling them with ease in front of a crowd of kids. Near never mentioned anything about L being a good juggler but I guess Beyond did seem like the type to pick knives as the juggling object.

The kids watched in awe as the detective was clearly enjoying himself, throwing the knives under his legs and over his back, catching them precisely and not leaving a single cut on his hands. I found myself staring as well; the knives were obviously from the kitchens but the blades were as sharp as ever. I caught sight of the man's crimson red eyes and I almost jumped out of my skin as they spotted me.

A wide, crazy smile spread across his face and he caught the knives in his hands, two in his left, and one on the right. He gave a quick bow to the audience, who clapped with joy, then he turned to walk towards me. He stop in front of me and twirled a knife dangerously around one finger, "so? What did you think?"

His voice cued that I was answering to Beyond but that didn't concern me as much anymore. Small flicks of black told me L was listening too so I replied confidently, "that's pretty dangerous you know"

That sent Ryuzaki laughing again, something that I didn't want to hear, "it is, I know" he looked at his knives with a satisfied smile then back at me, "can't you at least cut the murderer some slack? I spent years doing cases myself to get up such high reputation, at least let me _hold_ the knives"

"Except you weren't holding them" I stated bluntly, frowning at Beyond, "you were throwing them around in the air-"

"-Juggling" Ryuzaki corrected, holding up his knives with his dangerous, playful grin, "you want to see juggling?"

"NO!" I practically yelled at Ryuzaki, sending him laughing again. I grew red with embarrassment but then I shook my head, "just put the knives back, you might hurt someone!"

Ryuzaki gave a 'well duh' look at me and smiled again, this time slightly more of a good-humored smile, "awww, you're no fun, now I do respect L a little bit more now, he let me hold the knives in the first place" he crossed his arms and I noted that his back wasn't hunched over, it would be impossible to juggle if it was, "but alright, I'll put the knives back if it'll calm you down a little"

Even though he said the words with complete honesty, when I saw Ryuzaki look down at his knives again I saw a touch of sadness and disappointment. He looked almost longingly at the sharp blades in which murderers use to kill people, and I started to feel bad for yelling at him. He must've done a lot of restraining from using anything sharp against the kids here, and until today I didn't think I've seen him so happy before. I took a deep breath and sighed, closing my eyes as I said, "fine. You can keep the knives for as long as you like, just… don't throw them around like that okay?"

A big smile crossed the detective's face again, his red eyes gleaming with happiness as he kneeled down in front of me to give me a big hug. I noted how close the sharp blades were to me and I couldn't help but feel a touch scared, "oh thank you thank you thank you!" Beyond's voice chimed, giving an immature touch to L's character.

"H-Hey" I looked down at clearly older man, unable to hide the little bit of fear in my voice, "you're a lot older than me, you could've just ignored what I said you know?"

Ryuzaki stood up and looked down at me, he chuckled, "yes I know but I can't have little Near's friend upset right? Besides, I hear the order every day, I'm starting to get used to obeying it" he shrugged as if it were no big deal, "when I'm here, the dominant one is L"

"And when you're not?" I already knew the answer but I didn't really want to think that it was correct.

"I'm in charge!" Ryuzaki started to juggle his knives around again which made me tense. You see, I'm not a really big fan of dying so I'd keep back from knives, thank you very much.

"Hey!" I held up my hands, "no throwing knives!"

Ryuzaki caught the sharp blades again and smiled, "_juggling_. Not throwing." He pointed out the oh-so obvious. Then he rolled his eyes, "but I'll _try _not to 'throw' them, but I can't make that promise"

"Wow, very reassuring" I said in a sarcastic voice, "just promise me you won't kill anyone okay?"

The black haired detective chuckled, emptying one hand of knives and patted me with that hand on my head, "of course not!" he chided then turned around to walk away. From the way he said that I wasn't too sure L can keep him back for that long.

I wonder if letting Ryuzaki keep his knives was a good thing, of course L approved that in the first place but still. I sighed then turned back to the hallways again, feeling as bored as ever. Maybe going back to my room did seem like a better plan than hanging around in the hallways with nothing to do…

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

At Dinner today, which turned out to be rather late, everyone was crowding around Ryuzaki again as he did another round of knife juggling. Lots of people admired Beyond for his skills, even the murderer himself was enjoying the attention. I guess that today was 'Beyond over L' day, even though for a few hours I saw that the detective's eyes were black.

I tend to watch the black-haired detective's eye color a lot, even though it was disorienting I find it cool to see the black flames dance in the eyes of the murderer. Near had explained that that was how we know that L and Beyond are unified, meaning no one was fully in control and no one isn't. So that would mean that L knows how to juggle a little himself.

It was a mystery to both me and Near on how Ryuzaki learnt to juggle like that. Probably had breaks in between cases to learn, or maybe that was how Beyond likes to think when having a rest. I felt that it wasn't important enough to put up so I never asked.

As soon as the little show finished there was a lot of applauding. Ryuzaki gave a low bow and kids ran over to hug the detective's legs again. I turned away from watching and nibbled on my cracker, my elbow on the table with my head on my hand. I sat at an empty table beside the window and scanned the cafeteria. Well, I was sitting alone until Matt sat down beside me with his tray, "Beyond's a pretty good juggler you know?"

"Yeah" I replied flatly, "I know"

Matt eyed me for a second then started eating his dinner. After a while of silence he took something out of his pocket and pushed it towards me, "here, found it in a bush" he looked at me, "it had your name on it so I thought it was yours"

It did have my name on it, the small box carefully wrapped in blue packaging. I lifted my head in curiosity and took the box to examine it. My name was written on a card that was tied to the lid, it was in careful handwriting but I couldn't place whose. I looked at Matt as if expecting him to know but he just shook his head, "not me, I just found it" he repeated, "I didn't open it yet since it wasn't addressed to me, come on! Open it!"

I smiled at the red haired boy's eagerness and looked down at the card again. I opened the card and saw the words inside, with the same handwriting.

"_Hope this helps"_

Tugging at the card I unwrapped the packaging carefully and placed the paper aside. I lifted the lid and widened my eyes at what was inside, a smile spreading across my face. I heard Matt breath with shock and joy, "whoa! Now THAT is_ definitely_ going to come in handy!"

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

That night I sat in my room with my night lamp on. It was well past lights out and I watched the sand of the hourglass slowly falling to the other side. I lifted my head from the table and stretched, letting out a big yawn. I felt tired but I really wanted to finish my drawing first, just a few more minutes and it's done.

I looked at the card again that was attached to the lid of my present that Matt found. I picked it up and read the words inside again, remembering the first time I opened the gift.

I had no idea who it was from but whenever I look at the hand-writing I had a feeling that I've seen something like this before. I closed the white card again and read my name printed on the cover, _Dear Time._

It was my alias of course, no one else knew my real name. No one here knows my real name, not even Near or Roger or Ryuzaki. The 'real name' I gave Roger was still fake, I had told him that 'Ken Fletcher' was my real name and he believed it. Now thinking back to it, I didn't know why I was so cautious with my name now. That is, until I reminded myself that there was a godly murderer out there that would just need a name or a face to kill.

It was probably for the best… but what was this feeling that I might know this person? I yawned again and put down the card, deciding that I might as well get some sleep. My drawing isn't in a rush, not like there was any due date. I stood up, the screeching of my chair was the only sound that broke the silence of my room, and went to my bed.

I flopped down, kicking off my shoes before slipping under my bed sheets. Going over what had happened today, Beyond's love for juggling knives, the performance in the halls and the cafeteria… the gift…

I found myself drifting off, and I closed my eyes…

Then I felt someone's hand brushing through my hair and I almost flung my eyes wide open. I kept still and tried to figure out who was touching me, trying to pretend I was still asleep. Want to know something? I'm not really good at acting when I'm scared.

When I couldn't place who exactly would be up at this time of the night I slowly started to open my eyes, nothing to sudden. My gaze just went over to my desk as I felt warm lips on my forehead. That shocked me and my head darted up, catching sight of the stranger.

Not any stranger, but the stranger in the blue cloak! There I was too stunned to even say anything, just watched as he moved away from me, his smile kind. He was kneeling down to be eye leveled with me, his hand still brushing through my hair but with a gentle soothing feeling to it. He had his hood covering his face like last time but something told me that he was now older than the last time I saw him. Of course, it's been two years.

Finally I found my voice after a long silence, my heart still beating fast as I started to ask, "who…?"

That's when the stranger's thumb touched my forehead. He muttered a single word that I didn't catch and my eyes started to feel heavy. I tried to force them open, I can't fall asleep now! Not when I was so close in asking…

It was no use and my eyes finally closed, they felt glued together that I couldn't open them again. A wave of tiredness washed over me and covered me with sleep, the last thing I felt was the stranger's breath close to me as he planted another kiss on my forehead as a 'good-night' and 'good-bye' parting.

After that, I heard a door closing and I finally drifted off to a heavy sleep.

That night, I dreamed of walking with the stranger with the blue cloak through a forest…

* * *

**Author Note:** REMEMBER HIM?! XD Yep! It's our ol' pal that led our little friend to Wammy's House! He never left after all! Yes, I shall add suspension to what was in the gift and who sent it. If you already guessed who sent it and what was in the box, please keep it a secret to yourself, let everyone have their theory!

The name shall still be a mystery O_O -.-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, only my OC Time and any other random OC names I threw in here. Oh yeah, and the guy in the blue cloak.

**P.S** I will start posting on a weekly basis now because of school projects and stuff. I also definitely do not want to rush stories so keep your eyes open for the next chapter. Yet if I do get at least 3 reviews from 3 different people on the latest chapter I may consider posting the next one sooner. You may repost again on the new chapter even if you've already reviewed last time, you can never have too many reviews!


	10. The Man in the Blue Cloak

**[Thief takes Time]**

_**Note:**__ Yeah, I lied. I just couldn't wait to post this for you guys to see! Please Read and Review though! I'd like to know who my dear readers are… please? (Puppy dog eyes)_

**Chapter 10: The Man in the Blue Cloak**

_The little boy marched down the forest behind a much older boy wearing a blue cloak. The little boy himself wore a dark purple cloak, the hood covering his face as the hood covers the older boy in the blue. The younger boy started a little song, later the older one joined in._

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star-", the little boy sang._

"_-How I wonder what you are," The older on tuned in._

"_Up above the world so high!"_

"_Like a diamond in the sky!" _

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star…" both boys song in harmony._

"…_How I wonder what you are…" The older boy finished, his voice echoing around the forest surroundings…_

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

"Hey Time!"

The call made my eyes fling wide open; I can safely say that I almost jumped out of my bed. I quickly sat up only to knock my head with someone else's, "what the…?"

I stopped in mid-sentence as I recognized the red head beside me, holding his forehead in which I bumped into. He rubbed his forehead as I rubbed mine, muttering the word 'ow' under his breath. He then looked up at me and smiled, "finally! You've been asleep for hours already, it's 12:00 in the afternoon!"

"_What?!_" I practically shouted at Matt's face. I darted my eyes to my alarm clock and froze. Matt wasn't lying! I had slept in!

"Chill, dude!" Matt half-laughed, how could he laugh in the situation like this?! I was late for- "its Sunday remember? No classes!"

"Oh…" I calmed down and sat up again, this time I didn't knock my head into anyone or anything. I slipped my legs to the side of the bed and looked at Matt. I was acting a little too panicky was I? Then I remembered what had happened last night, "that man… did someone enter my room last night?"

This sudden question gave Matt a newly confused look, "how would I have known? I was asleep in my room since I first collapsed on my bed!" Then he tilted his head, observing me with curiosity, "why?"

_Should I tell him?_ I asked myself in my head. It never occurred to me that someone else may know the stranger. He only seemed to appear in my life, even though it was always brief. I should probably tell him… or at least describe to him, "I… I was just wondering if you saw a man with a blue cloak that might've passed by here… that's all"

Silence… almost the same silence that had happened when I told Near about that man. Matt never seemed like the type to take this long to answer, but I swear that his eyes were just staring blankly at me as if I just spoke some other language he didn't know. When the silence was almost unbearable he spoke up, "sorry, haven't seen anyone walk around with that description. Maybe you should ask Mello, he's always up studying late at night" then he broke into a smile, "come on, you must be hungry! You've just skipped breakfast!"

_He brushed that away… _I noticed how Matt had changed the subject so quickly; _he knows something… something about that man… _The way he acted was so similar to Near that it felt strange that the two had a secret with each other that I didn't know. But Near never went close to Matt because of Mello… as so the white haired boy claims.

Just then, Matt grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up, "hurry up! The cafeteria is waiting!" Without even waiting for me to say anything. It would've been normal if we didn't have that odd silence…

We walked to the cafeteria which was already filled with kids that were eating lunch. I guess I would be having brunch since I didn't have breakfast. I was indeed very hungry so I went over to the counter and got myself some spaghetti and meatballs. When I just turned around I spotted Matt already seating himself with his own tray beside Mello so I just followed over to them.

I slipped into my seat and placed my tray on the table with a small embarrassed smile, "hey…"

"You slept in" Mello said the obvious, crunching on the chocolate he picked for snack, "you missed Ryuzaki arguing with himself"

"He what?" I blinked, eating my brunch as I spoke.

"Ryuzaki" Mello repeated, "Beyond and L you know… in the same head?" he tapped his own head as if I did not know English.

"Yeah, I know" I nibbled on my meatball, rolling my eyes, "I was just wondering why"

The blonde leaned back on his seat and licked his chocolate bar as if it were a lollipop, "something about calming down… maybe because Beyond was about to throw a knife at Alice for talking too much in his face"

Matt laughed a bit and shrugged, "it was pretty cool while it lasted and pretty silly too, but I guess talking to someone that only you can see is sorta like that" he ate his lunch then after a few seconds he looked up, "besides, Ryuzaki headed back to his room after that episode and hasn't come out since. Probably from embarrassment"

I nodded comprehendingly, thinking about what Mello and Matt just told me. It's not normal for someone to have two minds in their heads, think about having to argue with that person in front of everyone else. Probably Ryuzaki was going to never come out of his room… "How about Near? Where was he when that happened?"

At the name Near I was afraid that Mello would start yelling at me on why would I care but he just scowled, "the sheep was in his fucking playroom of course, why do you care where he is?"

Well, I was half right. I looked down at my meal and ate a little as I answered, "because… haven't you realized how Ryuzaki acts around everyone when Near is close to him? He seemed to always be a lot calmer when the boy is close by… Probably that's why Ryuzaki started arguing with himself…"

There was a short uncomfortable silence after that, but not as uncomfortable when I described that man in the blue cloak to Matt. Then Matt broke the silence again, "seems like it. Do you think those two have a history that we don't quite know? I feel like I'm missing out on something whenever I see those two together"

The blonde just waved that question away, "yeah, sure. Don't care, never will. Next?" he chomped down on his chocolate and looked like he would start getting angry again if I didn't change the subject. He's still infuriated in the fact Near knew something about his idol that he didn't. But that's just Mello.

I thought for a second before asking, "So is there anything else I missed while I slept?" I was wondering about if Mello would say he's seen that man in the blue cloak pass by at night. After all, Matt did say the blonde would be up the time.

Instead, Mello just shrugged and snapped off a piece of his chocolate bar with his teeth, "nope, I think that is all that happened while you were asleep…" he sounded like he wanted to add something but he didn't, maybe it was something about that man!

Excited again, I started to question Mello, "hey, you're always up late studying right? I'm just wondering if you've happened to be in the hallways at night, you know… having a midnight snack and all?"

The blonde looked at me funny then chomped on his chocolate again, "get to the point already, newbie"

_Still calling me newbie after two years? _I pouted at Mello but got to the point like he told me to, "did you happen to see anyone walking by with a dark blue cloak? Maybe around the ages 15-25?" I hoped that Mello would know something, or at least help me figure out who the guy was.

This description seemed to interest Mello a little. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "dark blue cloak?"

_Yes! _I thought, seems like Mello is willing to share! _Well that's something you don't see every day. _I smiled at that thought and nodded at the blonde, my gaze begging him to continue.

Mello narrowed his eyes, in thought I guessed, "Well, I was outside walking in the hallways once. I think I saw the shadows moving a little but nothing out of the original." Then he looked at me with hard eyes, "does he happen to have a music note button on that cloak? Always having a kind smile?" he asked.

I had to admit, I didn't notice the music note button on the man's cloak before until Mello mentioned it. Then it hit me, Mello just described the man in further detail! "You've seen him?" I asked quickly, the excitement bubbling up inside me even though I tried my best not to yell in Mello's face with joy, _Mello's seen him! I don't know how but if Mello just co-operates a little more I may be able to find out who the man is!_

"I…" Mello started a sentence, his mouth open but nothing came out further than that. There was that silence again, the single word hanging in the air. Both Matt and I were staring at Mello as he closed his mouth. The blonde narrowed his eyes again but more in confusion, he opened and closed his mouth as if testing how to speak but said nothing to complete the sentence. That moment he looked mystified on what he was trying to say, amnesia? I don't think so.

Matt tilted his head at his friend, "hey Mello? You okay?" he asked, probably wondering why Mello was being so strange. I was too, he usually shouts at me if he didn't know something and didn't want to answer but he seemed like he really did want to answer just a few seconds ago… what made him quiet now?

At the sound of Matt's voice Mello broke out of his trance, "huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" he looked at me and shook his head, "sorry dude, haven't seen anyone like that before"

That crumbled my hopes. I can't believe Mello would put up that lie after what he had already said! "But you just said-"

Mello just waved my words away, "listen, I know what I've said and I have no idea where I got that from but I don't know who you are talking about, okay?" he sounded annoyed at me and I was at him. Not amnesia, just Mello being a whole lot annoying.

_H-He just described the man in the blue cloak! Not only that but he pointed something out I didn't catch! _I wanted to scream at Mello, try to get him to talk but the blonde gave me no chance. He stood up, taking his chocolate with one hand and said to me, "save your breath. I'll be in the back field, I still have a game to finish with Jason" he looked at Matt, "come on, Matt"

The red head stood up as well, taking his and Mello's tray. He looked at me and shrugged, not knowing what is it with Mello as well. The gamer boy dropped off the trays on the shelf and raced after Mello, leaving me alone with my half finished lunch.

I scowled at it, teeth gritted. I felt like screaming or throwing something out the window. But then I forced myself to relax and let out a sigh, acting like a certain crazy blonde wasn't going to help anything.

After I finished my lunch I got up and placed the tray on the counter, thinking over what I just found out. Okay, so Mello and Matt both had strange silent moments when I described the man in the blue cloak. There is no way Mello and Near would be sharing the same secret, so that'll mean that they all don't know what each other knows. It's complicated but if you think of it hard you'll get it.

Now that I've got that cleared up, what do I do now? I turned to the exit and walked out, but further than that I had no idea where to go. Then I remembered the stuff in the box that Matt had found and stifled a sigh. It was the only thing to do currently since there were no tests announced yet.

Bothering Mello after that silence isn't what I have in mind so I walked through the hallways again…

_o-o-o_

Hours later I was just coming back from the library with my new book open in my hands. I started to have a fond liking for the book so my eyes were glued to it when I felt my feet stop. I blinked because I didn't know why I stopped then I looked up at the intersection of to hallways. It was dark, probably because of that outage the janitor told me about, but it wasn't empty.

Right there stood the man I've been thinking about the whole day. He didn't have his cloak on like usual but the dark still concealed his face. Weird thing, his smile was still visible. I commanded my feet to move but they were frozen on the spot, I don't know whether from shock or I stepped into one of those super glue spots (hey, Mello isn't the only one that can pull pranks like that here in the orphanage!). I tried to call out as well but my voice wouldn't work.

The man was staring at the wall, as if it had some painting on it that he really liked. There was no painting on it… well not at first sight. When I looked closer I saw that there was a shimmering mirage of a picture. It was a grey abstract painting, only with one tiny dot of yellow in the corner. The color looked lonely and so out of place, making the picture seem baffling almost.

Paralyzed in my spot, the man finally took notice to me and turned his head to look at me. He nodded at the painting and smiled; as if he wanted me to notice something about the painting. Just like that he turned and walked away.

Just as he turned a corner I unfroze, too rushed to think about how, I dashed down the hallway, ignoring the painting. I darted around the corner and searched frantically for the man… he wasn't there!

I was panting from my run and shock. He was just here! He couldn't have gotten out of the orphanage that fast! I let out a groan and turned away from the dark hallway again but then I stopped. I tilted my head, confused. Wasn't there something I wanted to check again before I left? I don't remember… then I shrugged, whatever it was it'll come back to me again some time.

With that I looked back down at my book and walked away… little did I know that the haunting painting was still there in the hallways fading back into the wall with the single lonely dot out of place as ever...

**Author Note:** Yeah so that man is basically the main idea here now. I wanted him to be more in the center of attention of the story so why not have a chapter where Time asks around? Of course Time isn't done with asking again so next chapter will continue with the same day, probably will be pretty short. I wish to all my fans a good day and good night!

Hmm… Mello and Matt are acting pretty strange are they?

**Disclaimer:** I officially do not own Death Note, only my OC Time… can I stop writing these now?


	11. A Letter

**[Thief takes Time]**

**Chapter 11: A Letter**

* * *

I've been considering a lot about what had happened today. I hate being so close to figuring out who the man is then all of the sudden having to start at square one again.

He didn't show up anymore in the orphanage but I always found myself hoping that he does. It's addicting now, with me always gazing out the windows when I walk through the hallways. Once or twice I tripped over my own feet or bumped into someone else. I don't know why I want to see him but I'm just the kind that doesn't quite like being the one that has to wait for the surprise.

Even though the next hours were just of me gazing around the orphanage, a few times I thought I saw the person wandering around the hallways as well. But whenever I tried to call out to him he would disappear right in front of me, leaving me to wonder if I really saw him at all.

I think I'm starting to hallucinate. You know when your brain plays tricks with you and make you see things and all that? Well, I didn't like being tricked; I preferred being the one that tricks people not the one being tricked.

Yet predators have to become prey sometimes right?

That evening I was around in the hallways again, not just randomly but pacing in front of Ryuzaki's room. I wanted to ask him if he's seen that man before and if he knew who he was but… well… I'm not the type to knock randomly on someone else's door like Matt would.

I stopped several times in front of the door and raised my hand to knock on it but lowered it again, pacing a few more times. It was annoying; on how nervous I was on talking with my idol. I didn't want to come to the conclusion that I'd better go back to my room but I thought it would be for the better when I heard a voice call from inside, "the door's open you know?"

I gulped; how long as he known I was there? It's strange but I reached for the doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open. Even though Matt mentioned that I was a lot more social I felt like I was even more socially awkward when I saw Ryuzaki sitting on his bed, both legs tucked up close to his chest. His eyes were a mixture of red and black flames, it was hard to tell who answered the door but I didn't feel like asking.

Closing the door behind me I noticed that it wasn't just Ryuzaki in the room, but Near as well. The white haired boy was snuggled up close to the detective, a toy robot in his hands as he slept. He wore his casual white pajama clothing, I never understood why he always wore the same type of clothes each day but it wasn't much of a big deal for me so I didn't ask. It looked like he was trying to comfort Ryuzaki but fell asleep trying; I had to admit… that was sort of cute.

Ryuzaki had an arm around the albino, rubbing the boy's chest with that hand. If people can purr like cats do, that sound deep in the throat, I bet that was what Near was doing now.

The little scene confused me but I sat down beside Ryuzaki, fumbling with my wooden whistle in my hands. Being beside Ryuzaki would've been a lot more nerve racking alone but knowing Near was here as well, even though he was asleep, I felt more confident, "um… L- I mean, Beyond- I mean…" okay, maybe not _that _confident…

I heard the detective chuckling beside me and I looked up, finally deciding that I was talking with Beyond, "little nervous? I know, I would be if I were talking with myself" he joked.

I nodded, some sort of inside joke I guess. Looking back down again as I searched for what to say. I don't think putting up the question directly would be a good thing so I tried to talk up to that. I looked at Near again and opened my mouth to ask when Ryuzaki answered before me, "he tried to comfort me after hearing about what had happened in the cafeteria in the morning. I guess he didn't have a good sleep last night so fell asleep trying" he looked down at the white haired boy as he explained exactly what I had suspected, moving his hand in a circle around on his chest while Near clearly was enjoying his little nap.

It was weird; I decided to ask about that, "what are you doing?" I hoped that the question didn't seem so demanding but Ryuzaki always had that playful look in his eyes… or probably Beyond.

"He likes it" the detective pointed out the oh-so obvious. He probably saw my confused face to add a little more to the explanation, "ever since I found him on the streets and brought him home, I found out that his chest seemed to be the most sensitive part" he looked back at the boy, "I don't know why but he was always protective about it when he first met me, screaming every time I got close to him"

It was strange to hear about Near's past, I felt like I was invading someone's personal space but Near was asleep, maybe just a few questions wouldn't hurt, "so if it's the most sensitive part… why are you touching him there?"

Ryuzaki chuckled again and looked at me with those red eyes, "you're right, he'll never trust me if he found out that I placed my hand on his chest. I can only do this when he's asleep. Maybe because when he is he thinks of me as another person so it doesn't seem too bad" his gaze trailed back to Near who had a faint trace of a satisfied smile on his face.

I nodded comprehendingly and watched the even rubbing in silence when Ryuzaki finally asked, "do you wanna try?"

Let me tell you something I found out that moment. Beyond asks the strangest questions.

The question stunned me for a second, it felt awkward to touch my friend that way but it wouldn't kill anyone to try. From the way he said it he was curious on how would Near act if I rubbed his chest with my hand since I was someone else, like the white haired boy was some sort of animal pet. I didn't like the thought but I was somehow curious too.

I sighed and scooted closer over to Ryuzaki and reached my hand over to Near on the other side of the detective. Ryuzaki moved his hand away so I could place my hand on the white haired boy's chest as well. I started to rub Near's chest like Ryuzaki had and I saw the boy grow still at the touch.

His already closed eyes seemed to be concentrating on this new rhythm. I was afraid that he was going to wake up to find out it was me when he started breathing normally as he slept again. He snuggled up closer to Ryuzaki as if thinking it was him and started to 'purr' like before, the ghost of a smile back on his face.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, chewing his thumbnail as he observed me. When I took my hand off of Near and looked at it like I was wondering why I did that. The detective looked between me and Near then wrapped his arm around the white haired boy again, rubbing his chest in the same circles, "hmm… interesting…" he commented, mostly to himself or L.

I made a small 'mm' sounded and watched the white haired boy sleep once more. It was a long silence when Ryuzaki looked back up at me, "you wanted to ask me something?"

That's when I figured that I should better ask him now, "Um, yeah… say… Ryuzaki? Have you seen anyone walk in the hallways last night or around 5:30 this afternoon?"

Ryuzaki pondered over this for a second but the thinking period was not like any of Near, Matt or Mello's pauses. It was normal. He shrugged and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't say I have" his eyes were black by now with a few red flames dancing over the surface, "can you describe this person to me?"

This just made me more confused. Near, Mello and Matt all seemed like they wanted to avoid this topic but Ryuzaki, Beyond and L, are asking me about details. Does that mean… Ryuzaki is not part of this little secret?

I didn't know so I quickly described the man to Ryuzaki again, pointing out the music note button that Mello had told me. Then I told him about Near, Mello and Matt and how strange they've acted when I told them about the man. Ryuzaki listened quietly and nodded, "Hmm, I've never heard of my successors or Matt act like this before… but I'll tell you what, I'll see what I can do by checking the cameras. If someone really was here last night we would at least have some footage"

Finally, someone that would help me. I smiled a thanks to Ryuzaki and watched as he scooped Near up, tucking the sleeping boy into his bed. Near had slept throughout the whole explanation, I'm glad he didn't hear me describe him as weird because that may be offensive. But who knows? Near barely shows any emotion at all.

Ryuzaki stood up and nodded towards his computer, "how about we look at this case together? If you can provide anything else, please do"

I smiled at the detective and nodded. We both sat in front of the computer scanning over the recordings the next few hours…

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

_Having Ryuzaki help me with this search was pretty cool. Yet even with my little knowledge of the man he was not able to figure out anything new about him. We checked all the cameras together, even with this little mystery I felt rather important working alongside with L._

_The results were disappointing. I don't know how but every camera showed no odd visitors entering or exiting the building. There were no skips on the time on the recordings (which usually means that someone cut off that part of the footage) and the things we did get were a few late night kids sneaking around._

_I caught Mello on the screens too; he was sneaking out a bar of chocolate from the kitchens, not like I didn't predict that he wouldn't. I remembered that he said that he thought he saw some shadows moving so when I watched his footage more carefully than the others._

_He did stop briefly, looking around as if expecting someone to spot him. Then his head snapped in one direction much faster. The cameras didn't record sound but he I can tell that he was saying something like 'hello?' or 'who's there?'_

_After a few seconds he shook his head then went back to his room. That was the end of it. I didn't see who he was talking to and I didn't see the shadows 'move' like he had described. If only I was better at observing._

_When I asked Ryuzaki about this he didn't propose anything helpful. He said that Mello was a cautious person when pulling off one of his tricks like that but he was also mystified with who else was in the recording that the blonde was trying to find out. It seemed that the double minded detective was concerned about that as well but until any more strange things showed up, this was put aside as nothing…_

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

Sitting on the hallway benches, I gazed down at my card again from the gift. In front of me showed the setting sun indicating that night was coming soon. So much had happened today and none of it seemed natural to me. That man… why does he have to be so mysterious?

I sighed and looked over the words again written on the card. '_Dear Time, I hope this helps_' It read. Reading it again and again was hopeless, nothing on the card told me who this person really was and it frustrated me to not know.

I remembered my dream that night when he visited, the little walk through the forest seemed like my own memory… but of course, it isn't. I found myself humming 'twinkle twinkle little star' to myself. It was a childish thing but hey, I was 8 years old, why bother?

The minute I got to the second time I sang 'twinkle twinkle little star' I felt someone sit down beside me, completing the song, "how I wonder what you are"

My eyes darted to the person beside me, hoping it was the same man… but I was wishing too much again and found Matt instead. He was smiling at me, and I guessed I smiled too. He looked down at the card and his smile grew a little wider, "looks like I've got a new job"

I tilted my head, "what do you mean by that?"

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. He handed it to me and I noticed my alias printed neatly on the front of the mail, "as your little messenger of course!" he smiled, "found it in the same bush again"

The sight of the envelope sent tingles up my back and I practically snatched it away from the red head. I quickly unfolded the letter inside and found out that the paper only had a few words. It should've been disappointing to me, seeing that I was hoping for a name or an address at the bottom of the letter but I was delighted even though there was none.

"_Nice singing, practice much?_

_**P.S**__ I had Matt pick up this letter again, I hope you don't mind. He is pretty used to running errands you know; I thought a simple letter wouldn't be so much. Tell him I said 'thank you' for me._

_From: 'that man in the blue cloak' (I'm starting to grow on that description, should I make that my official name? …Too long?)"_

* * *

**Author Note:** Yep! Another chappie on the man in the blue cloak! I'm sorry if you were expecting results or more in this chapter about the mysterious man but the time isn't right. I'll have to have you guessing still :) Ha, mysterious man does have a sense of humor :D

As you've noticed, I've added a little something to Near that no one here in the story knows about. I don't think I would have that explained in this series though… So Near likes his chest rubbed but only when asleep, don't have him catch you touching him when he wakes up or he'll bite your hand off XD

**Disclaimer:** Oh god, really? I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE FOR GOD'S SAKE ALREADY! Can I skip this part now? Or do I have to start copy/pasting it?


	12. Christmas Time!

**[Thief takes Time]**

* * *

_**AN:**__ Yep! This is the first chapter I have posted ON DATE. Because I am still regarding the fact that I have very few readers currently this method will be going on until I know that more people are reading. Remember that 3 reviews from 3 different people on a chapter equals a faster chapter! I hope to keep up this promise until I can post freely again!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas Time!**

Honestly, I had no idea how I'm going to do this.

I tugged at the ribbon of the gift I personally designed and made for the past two years now for Near. I looked over the three boxes with the names written on the cards of each.

_Matt, Mello and Near._

I seriously started to reconsider giving a gift to Mello but I didn't want him to feel left out. Besides, his gift and Near's are rather the same, I just couldn't believe that I finished both of them on the same time! Matt's… I wanted his to be a little special, seeing that he always gets video games as presents; I thought I might change that a little…

Looking down at Near's gift I felt my head turn into a splitting headache that I had resisted for many days now. I felt like Ryuzaki almost, having two minds arguing with each other only resolving to hurt myself. But in this case, it wasn't two minds but a real headache for working too hard.

Not to mention, now that the headache had caught up with me, I couldn't find my footing and the room seemed like it was moving in circles. So I rested my head on my desk with my arms cushioning it, welcoming the dizziness just for a little while. I really had no knowledge for headaches, especially when I was experiencing one. It's not easy to remember the precautions for headaches when you can barely think straight. The more I wished that the headache would go away, the more that I felt my vision go fuzzy.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the easier things. My alias is Time. Near, Mello and Matt are my friends. I am in Wammy's House Orphanage. I just turned 9 about a month ago. I don't know where I came from or how I got here but I know that I'm happy here. I like to laze around and I like to be with my friends, Near, Mello and Matt…

Thinking like this I didn't know how long it took but my headache started subsiding slowly. I actually repeated many things in my head, like who were my friends and my alias, Time. I don't know why but I find them really important, if this headache turns into anything worse I'd at least remember that…

"_Tick, Tock, on the clock…"_

I raised my head at the sudden singing. I turned to the door and narrowed my eyes. My poor head was still throbbing a little so I couldn't figure out who was singing at the moment… but it sounded like a little boy.

"_Come with us, down the block"_

The singing, I had to admit, was very nice. It had a playful tone to it as well as cold. The possibilities of a haunted song with a peaceful harmony were almost perfectly balanced. I didn't know if that was actually possible.

"_Tick, tock, here's a gift"_

Something inside me told me that there was a second singer beside the first one. A perfect duo but that wasn't the case. The second voice, it belonged to that man in the blue cloak! I don't know how I knew that but maybe I'm just referring to my dream a few months back.

"_Please don't guess, just open it quick"_

With sudden speed I stood up, only to feel the world tipping to one side to make me hold the table for balance. My headache suddenly started to get worse; months of hard thinking were just thrown at me at that second. I placed the palm of my hand on my forehead and groaned again, trying to calm the headache.

"_Tick, tock, its Christmas time!"_

That made me freeze; my mind focused all of the sudden on the exclamation of the two boys. They sounded so happy singing together, even though if this was some sort of camp song I knew most kids would be embarrassed to even mutter a word of a song. But this… this was different.

"_Can you sing this Christmas rhyme?"_

For some reason I felt myself lowering myself down on the ground. The echoing of the voices disappeared and it left me alone with a headache I just can't stand. I don't know why or maybe just couldn't explain it but I blacked out at the end of the song…

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

"Wait, T-Time!"

Let me tell you something, after that little nap I had on the floor I felt so energized that I just _had_ to start acting like Matt. A huge smile was planted on my face as I marched through the snow of December, or you can say Christmas Eve if you like to be more specific. It was a nice winter day here in Brooklyn, New York. I had on a nice wool jacket, gloves, thick winter pants and fur boots. In my hand I carried a bag with two pairs of skates and- wait, I should probably tell you who was I dragging along before I continue.

Poor little Near just had enough time to put on a jacket himself, nice warm gloves, pants and boots just like me. He had on a scarf but it draped uselessly around his shoulders since I didn't give him enough time to fix that up. He was shivering still and I had myself to blame because the unfortunate little boy didn't button up his jacket fast enough with the little time I gave him.

I stopped as Near begged and turned to him, who was hugging himself to try to stay warm. His cloudy breath was visible in the cold air and he was visibly shaking… sigh.

I went up to Near and helped him zip up his jacket, "yes I know, I'm sorry but you had to come out some time! I think you and winter look very good together!" I teased, but I don't think Near appreciates my little albino joke.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, he was still monotone of course but even though he may deny it now, which he is [yeah, I'm telling them you're beside me, Near], he looked pretty annoyed at me. I must've gotten used to see him monotone by now that even the slightest change in emotion is like that yellow dot in the grey painting… Um… now where did I get that from?

I didn't get how I thought up of that metaphor but I just smiled at Near, "aw come on, it's only one day!"

Near looked at me if I just asked him to do the impossible. He opened his mouth to probably complain some more but then he stopped. I watched him as his eyes went down to my hand, which had just finished zipping up his jacket. I can tell you this, Near was very good at hiding any emotions he was feeling when he wanted to, "now that you're done with that I can take care of myself from here" his monotone voice made me lift my hands away from his chest.

Ryuzaki was right; the white haired boy was very protective about his chest. I have no clue why since I saw Mello shove him and punch him a lot in the chest but I guess back then he had no choice. He would avoid that if he could but Mello has some skill in throwing fast punches.

Yet even then Near had showed nothing to show Mello, no expression to tell him that he really minded being punched in his chest. But if he did then Mello would be at the white haired boy more now he knew his weakness, "yeah, sorry about that" I said, hoping to lighten up the boy's mood.

The white haired boy made an 'mmm' sound and lifted a hand to twirl a strand of hair. His gloves were not as thick as mine so he was able to continue his little habit of playing with his own hair. He still looked at me hard, probably with distaste that I dragged him out here, "so where are you taking me?"

Seeing that Near was still talking to me after that little mishap made me smile. I held up the two pair of skates and shoved one pair towards Near, "skating of course!"

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

"Shit, Matt!" called Mello from the ice rink.

I never thought I'll use 'poor' for someone like Mello but the clearly ticked off blonde was slipping all over the ice. He fell down on his butt for the umpteenth time and cursed at Matt for being a bad guide.

Kids of Wammy's House skated around the rink and conveniently avoided the angry Mello who was struggling up to his feet again. Music played around the rink gave it a holiday touch. A few people were stumbling like Mello and Matt but they were having a lot more fun than the blonde was…

And me? Well I just waddled playfully around the outside of the ice rink in circles as Ryuzaki helped Near into his skates. Did I mention that he was the one that booked the place for the Wammy House kids? Everyone was delighted to see him again for Christmas, and I can't say any different from Ryuzaki himself.

"Why do I have to skate?" Near was complaining, again he's denying that now but he was practically whining!

"Because" I waddled up to Near, "if you don't I'll have to deal with that alone on the ice rink" I pointed with my thumb at Mello and Matt.

The two boys were falling over each other, trying to pull each other up but slipping and falling in the process. Then Mello started yelling at Matt again for not helping and Matt saying sorry for… well he said sorry a lot already. In other words, the two were a mess in skating.

Near followed my thumb and spotted the two. He sighed, "fair enough"

This statement made Ryuzaki smirk as he stood up, "there, you're all ready to go" he put his hands on his hips, looking pleased with his work.

To think someone with double minds that can barely walk would be able to tie up skates; he did a pretty good job on the laces. Near looked at the skates, as if trying to test how they feel before setting them back down on the ground. He shifted a little in an attempt to stand up but he sat back down quickly before he can fall. He looked at me and observed that I was walking easily around the outside of the rink and asked, "How can you walk with these things?"

I smiled at Near and turned a circle to show how easy it was, "it's like walking with shoes really, just with blades at the foot of your boots. All you have to do is ignore the blades and act natural"

Near looked at his own skates and tilted his head like he was considering the possibilities that he'll fall and hit his head on something or get humiliated by his best friend out there. He then sighed again and held up a hand to me, "I think I need a little help"

Looks like it too. I grabbed Near's hand and hauled him up, I helped him balance on the strange shoes I had forced him to put on. When he can finally stand Ryuzaki smiled at both of us, his black eyes staring kindly at us, "well I'll see you two on the ice rink, Beyond and I are still considering if we should come or not"

"I hope you two can make it" I said, still holding onto Near so he wouldn't suddenly decide to trip and fall.

The white haired boy looked at Ryuzaki and gave a tiny sheepish smile. [Ha ha, get it Near? Sheep? Sheepish? Hahaha …haha …ha… ahem… BACK TO THE STORY!]

When Ryuzaki walked away again I turned my attention back to Near, "okay, so you do know how to walk right?"

Again, Near looked at me like I just asked a ridiculous question and nodded, "yes, I do believe so" even though the emotionless Near he is, he does have his own sense of humor.

I smiled at that and walked Near over to the entrance of the rink. Well I waddled because I was clearly too bored of the speed we were going at so I felt like doing something funny-ish and Near was wobbling. Waddle, wobble, get it?

Okay, I'm really getting off track again.

When I stepped over the rim of the entrance I immediately felt my foot slip. One thing about ice rink entrances is that the entrance is always the most slippery, I don't really get that but it was! I quickly balanced myself so I wouldn't accidently shove Near's face on the ground. Though thinking about it would be rather funny… _goddamn it! Focus, Time!_ I shouted at myself in my head as Near took a few shaky steps onto the ice.

Finally with two feet on the ice I didn't know how, maybe I've skated before or it was pure logic, I started to skate easily after a few tries while Near trailed behind me slowly. He was observing my feet and copying rather well, only after a few laps he already seemed to get a hang of skating. Yet I still skate beside him since I'm afraid he'll lose balance again, he never did… yet.

Behind me I noticed that Mello himself was getting the hang of skating as well. He dashed around the rink with incredible speed then did a side-ways stop like a professional hockey player in front of Matt. The red head was just simply skating, nothing too fancy. He and Mello were chatting cheerfully on the rink, skating beside each other like two happy couples. (Heh, always wanted to say something like that about Mello. Seriously, his hair style made him look like a girl at first sight!)

Then I saw him spot Near and he started to speed up. I knew that moment that that was a bad sign and I nudged Near. He followed my gaze and barely avoided smashing into Mello as he flashed by. The blonde turned around and started to skate backwards… show off. "So how is the 'great successor' doing with skating? Bet you couldn't even stand up straight when you got on the ice"

I knew I should've dragged Near out at that time but the white haired boy replied calmly, "I can't say you were any better, Mello"

Just then, Matt skated up beside me, hearing the conversation he hissed quietly into my ear so no one else can hear him, "oooh, buuurn!"

That's when Mello stopped and shoved Near, "to hell with-!" he shouted at the white haired boy but was cut off when Near stumbled on the ice, trying to regain balance. He grabbed Mello accidently and the two fell down on the hard ice.

I stopped and skated back over to the two with Matt right behind, "hey, Mello? Near? You two okay?" I asked but probably I shouldn't have laughed when I said that.

Currently, Mello was on top of Near and their faces were just inches away from each other. They stared at each other for a long while when Matt finally stopped beside the two, "if those two make out, I call taking the first picture" he teased, smiling all the same.

That pretty much did it. Mello and Near gave each other disgusted looks then got up, "not going to happen" Mello grumbled, brushing himself off.

"You both have twisted minds" Near stated, without any less enjoyment than Mello. His words seemed to catch everyone's attention, since for once he was showing disgust with an expression. The white haired boy looked at the three of us, "what?" he asked, his voice back to monotone and the expression wiped off his face.

"Nothing" I quickly brushed away the topic before Mello can start teasing Near again. I held out a hand to help Near up again, pulling him onto his feet. I looked at everyone and smiled, "hey, before we get back to skating, how about we open some early Christmas presents?"

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

"You _made_ this?!"

I felt overly happy at Mello's exclamation. He held my gift in his hands, staring at it with disbelief. I looked to Near who held the very same gift, even he can barely hide the spot of surprise on his face. A small steam punk key/watch. Their gears wired together to make the clock hands on the head of the key move accordingly. The blade of the key was almost as thick and round as a pencil, which was just so it can fit the thick head of the key.

Mello's key was more of a black color while Near's was more white and silvery. Both had similar designs, and the differences are very small. They were very detailed but I never liked things being too fancy so the surface was simple enough for my liking.

Matt had a little remote control helicopter; it was rather small, no bigger than a hand. Yet it functioned as well as a real helicopter, and the surfaces of the parts were almost transparent, like glass. On it wrote the word 'thanks' in tiny letters. The remote control was a modern Xbox-like control; I decided not to add so much to the remote so I merely rearranged the wires.

I had to admit, I wouldn't be able to find all of those pieces for their gifts myself if it weren't for Matt finding at box earlier in the year. I bet half of the gears and wires I had used didn't even exist in the world! Someone made them off hand, not completely off scratch, but with something to base on. The pieces reminded me of my father, how he was a technology designer all the same, but I wouldn't be so sure about that. I was so young when the system malfunctioned, killing everyone but me inside. I didn't know how I had survived until now but I'll take what I was given.

Matt was enjoying his little helicopter, finding it easy to learn to fly he was already buzzing around the other orphans' faces. They looked slightly jealous or very jealous but I couldn't make gifts like this for everyone. Besides, I don't even know half of them!

That's when Mello looked at Near's gift, seeing that it was almost identical to his, "why does he have the same gift?" a touch of distaste was in his voice. He didn't like having the same things like Near, especially when his friend was not supposed to be anywhere close to that boy!

I found myself shamed for not thinking about this sooner. A gift has to be one of a kind to mean something yet I made the same for both of my best friends. I should've thought of something else, of course Mello would point out this fact on Christmas Eve…

"It's not the same" Near spoke up for me. He gave a glance at me with a comforting gaze. All I can think about is how disappointed that Near would be. What was I thinking? Two rivals that clearly hated each other having the same gifts? _I should've thought of something else for Mello! What the hell is wrong with-_

"Time" the white haired boy broke into my thoughts, "it's amazing, thank you" his voice was monotone but the words were enough to tell me that he did, in fact, like his gift.

Again I smiled cheerfully at Near but now Mello was even more displeased, "you traitor, Time!" the blonde shouted at me, gripping my gift as if he wanted to crush it, "I thought you abandoned that albino freak years ago!" he jabbed a finger in Near's direction, his teeth gritted in anger.

All I can manage was a small whimper, I felt my eyes sting with tears again but I refused to cry in front of Mello. I worked hard on those keys; they should not be treated that way! "If you don't like it, just say so" my voice was broken with the tears that threatened me, but I didn't care. _Go on. Say it, if you really don't think I'm your friend or that you don't like my gift, then say it. Ruin Christmas Eve._

That made Mello freeze. I don't know why but the request cornered him. He lowered his hand and looked at his gift slowly. At first sight he looked like he enjoyed seeing that his friend made such a gift for him. If he said that he didn't like it then he would be lying to himself and the friendship he had developed in between both of us. Yet if he said he liked it then the other orphans listening in would think that he was putting Near down as a friend. He was _not_ Near's _friend_. Silence filled the ice rink as the many orphans waited for the blonde's answer. It wasn't a direct response but I found it pleasing, "the keys… what do they open?"

After a moment of shock in the crowd I answered rather calmly, my voice no longer filled with tears, "You'll see in time" I smiled at the little inside joke.

Matt walked over to us and did a fist pump, "awesome gifts, Timio! I knew you could make them!" the little helicopter flew in circles around the gamer boy's head. I found his gift the hardest to make, I couldn't believe I actually got it flying until I saw it personally.

"You knew that he was making us these?" Mello asked his friend, he didn't seem to expect such a big secret to be kept in between the two of us.

"Hey" Matt replied, "all I knew were the keys, not the helicopter!" he looked at the machine buzz around his head, "but it was worth the surprise, eh, Mello?"

The blonde's mouth slowly curled into a small smile. He turned back to me and held up his key to me, "well you better not keep me waiting, I'm dying to find out what this opens" there was a tone of playfulness in his voice yet even that he still seemed like he was forcing it out. He still didn't like the fact he and Near had the same present.

"Well you'd better try and get along with Near more" I leaned back on my seat, "you can't open anything with only your key, both keys have to be used. Oh and, don't bother on waiting, I'm still deciding on what they should open as well"

This sent Matt laughing a little. He punched his friend lightly on his shoulder, "oooh, looks like Timio just asked you to do the impossible for Christmas~!"

"What?!" The blonde looked in between me and Matt, "g-get along with Near?! Hell no!" Then he remembered the fact that he couldn't open anything with only his key. Of course he can just steal the white haired boy's key but how long would he have to hide it for? _Time said that he didn't know what the keys would open… damn it! Knowing that idiot he'll probably take all the time in the world to think about that!_

That, surprisingly, was when everyone else started to tease Mello a little to become Near's friend. No matter how much Mello shouted at them to shut up they kept insisting, at least just for Christmas. While Matt and Mello showed off their gifts that I made, I sat beside Near quietly. He stared fondly at the key, watching the clock hands I've inserted in it move slowly.

The next words that came out of his mouth surprised me, "Tick, tock, on the clock…" he sang quietly, almost self-consciously…

Even though it was quiet the first words caught Matt's attention. He ditched the people he was talking with and flew the helicopter over to us, "come with us, down the block…" he continued, every word of that strange song sent tingles down my spine.

The next line was sang, believe me, by Mello, "tick, tock, here's a gift" he was just heading over to us, the key in his hand. He twirled it on his finger expertly, a small smile across his face.

I found myself singing the next line, "please don't guess, just open it quick" I don't know why I joined in but someone had to sing the next line right? I didn't like songs that were cut off right in the middle.

Then there was a rather long silence in between the verses. Every pair of eyes was on me, even the orphans that didn't know the song. It felt like I did something wrong but then Matt, Mello and even Near, broke a smile as they chanted, "tick, tock, it's Christmas time!"

"Can you sing this Christmas rhyme?" I finished, everyone started to laugh with delight, but of course, Near was just smiling, probably the biggest smile I would've seen that was for me. (**Note:** it was quick; don't get your hopes up people)

* * *

**Author Note:** Well! Now we finally figured out what was in that box! Strange parts and pieces of machinery that Time himself formed into a pair of keys and a helicopter! Take note that the key is also a watch, amazing eh?

Yet mystery still fills the air when Near started singing that strange song! Even Matt and Mello joined in, but why didn't anyone else know this song and they do? And what do the keys open? Will Mello agree with creating a truce with Near for the sake of his fans? Tune in next time to find out…

**Trivia:** Christmas Time! is a quote from the small song I wrote. Also it relates to the time of the year this chapter takes place and Time's gifts to his three best friends. Get it? Christmas **Time**? XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. I only own Time and any other random OC names I put in here. Oh and that song was written by me so that would be mine too, thank you very much.

**P.S** Help Ryuzaki decide if he is to go skating or not! Leave a vote in your review and hopefully we'll get enough votes by next week! See ya! R&R!


	13. Masked Lessons

**Thief takes Time**

* * *

_[Here I'll post a few quotes for you to hold onto, some of them may be a sneak peek to the next chapter. These quotes may or may not appear in the chapter series so look at them carefully. Why am I writing these? Heh… well, I'm bored :) ]_

"_Curiosity is my downfall, I never think twice when it comes to mystery" –Time_

"_I can't bring myself to believe that… I thought I knew him… but I don't" –Near_

"_There is something about that boy that I don't get. Whenever I see him in the forest nearby I think of him as a wild animal" –Roger talking to Ryuzaki_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Masked Lessons**

Leaning against the inside walls of the orphanage, I watched as a few birds flew by outside in the spring breeze. The small groups of cherry blossom trees are in full bloom out in the field, sending bits of pink petals fluttering down onto the ground. Morning light streamed into the building to give it a nice peaceful touch, awakening the last bits of late-sleepers. All _can _be peaceful if today was not the day test results came back.

"Let me go! I'll kill the freak! I'll kill him!"

I let out a sigh and turned my head over to the small circle that had formed around Near and Mello. Matt was holding onto the blonde so Near doesn't end up as shish kabob. Mello was thrashing the red head's arms, trying to reach Near so he can beat him up. Everyone watched warily, muttering among themselves whether or not that should do something.

The rankings showed clearly on the board: Near was first again while Mello trailed behind in second. Matt stays in third while I'm nailed at seventh place for the ninth time.

I guess I can understand Mello's anger of not advancing any further but throwing a tantrum like this in public? Not really my thing.

I heard a thud and noticed Near on his back on the ground. He struggled to a sitting position, the other kids taking a step back. He had a hand on the left side of his face where Mello had landed a punch on him. His cheek was bruised badly but his face was still the same blank. He looked at Mello who was panting from the energy he had used, clear hatred and anger burned in his eyes.

While this happened, I was a safe distance away from them, one foot pressed against the hard surface of the walls. All I did was watch, not because I didn't know what to do, not because I can't do anything (well yeah since Mello will hurt anyone in his way but you know what I mean), but because I still haven't gathered enough bravery to deal with problems like this.

Mello stomped forward and hauled Near up on his feet, "you don't get it do you?! Stop being so damn smart!" he shouted at the white haired boy's face, then he sent another blow in his chest, knocking all of the air out of him. That made me wince a little since I knew Near was sensitive about his chest because of god knows what. Yet surprisingly he was able to hide that in front of Mello, his emotions hidden behind a thick mask. The only thing that _was _showing was pain from all the bruises, he's still human, he still can feel.

Thank god Roger came just in time to see what was going on. Near was crumpled on the ground, while Mello was being restrained again by Matt. After that little mishap, Mello was given a sharp lecture and warning while Near was sent to the nurse's room to have his bruises seen to.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

Night of the same day, and I'm not in my room.

It was a full moon tonight, the light reflecting off the grass gave it some ghostly effect. Dark shadows reminded me of the first day I came here but with the moonlight I think it's friendlier. I'm not a big fan of the dark but as long as I don't walk alone I'll be fine…

Sitting in Near's room now, I find myself unable to sleep tonight. I felt responsible for my friend being hurt like this; I could've at least said something to Mello. But I did nothing, which really pissed me off. All the same, I had a chair pulled close to Near's bed where the sleeping boy laid. Ever since Ryuzaki had told me about Near's weakness it scared me to see him hurt right there without me doing something about it. What kind of friend am I?

My hand drew calming circles around the white haired boy's chest, not pressing too hard since I knew that Mello had injured him there earlier this morning. I noted that Near's hair seemed to defy darkness as well, appearing like a white light in the bedroom. I noted that his room was basically white so I didn't feel so scared being in the dark this late. I noted Near's faint smile like before when I rubbed his chest, almost strange on a face that barely showed any sign of life.

That's just it, why me and Near are so different from each other. Not only in rankings but he barely shown any life to me before. Those previous times were just luck and pure chance and even then it is so awkward seeming. It annoyed me to see him act so uncomfortable to even smile, what the hell was he afraid of? Emotions are completely normal!

I asked that question once, _"Why are you so unemotional?" _ He answered, _"To protect myself"_

To protect himself from what? Being a human? Of course having no emotions is useful sometimes to hide anything away from the enemy but being a robot 24/7 really gives me the creeps. Turns out then I found myself starting to think of a way to convince Near to step out of his shadow. Yet even though my thoughts are brave, I don't think I'll ever be able to do them in real life…

Lost in my thoughts again I almost jumped when my eyes met two amber ones. Outside the window sill I spotted a black cat staring right back at me, its tail swishing side to side. We stared at each other in silence for a while then the cat suddenly beckoned me outside with its tail. With that, it jumped off the window sill and disappeared.

The gesture surprised me, did I really see that? I'm not sure but curiosity took over and I stood up from my chair, turning and running out to the hallways. I don't really understand why I decided to follow the cat but I always had this liking to small animals. It's a crazy thought but I find them more interesting than humans.

One thing that scares me the most at night; dark hallways and every single sound that echoes around in it. I don't believe in ghosts but you can never be too sure. I tried not to think of this too much but at my speed I reached the back field in no time.

I saw the cat again, sitting on the ground with its tail waving side to side. Then its tail did the same beckoning movement, it stood up, turned and ran. All I did was follow, my eyes on the cat until I realized it was leading me into the small forest on the left of the orphanage. I stopped then.

The woods were never a friendly place in the dark, especially in those kid stories about Snow White. They were just fairy tales but the thing about fairy tales is that they always have a ring of truth in them. When I finished gawking at the forest I realized that the cat has gone. Not wanting to stop here I walked slowly into the forest to find the cat. But soon I was scolding myself for letting my curiosity lead myself into this mess.

Everywhere looked the same, I don't have a good sense of direction and I think someone is watching me. I always have the feeling that someone is watching me but it usually turns out as nothing. I kept taking wild guesses to which direction to take to get back to the orphanage until I was officially lost. How convenient.

I stepped into a clearing, my eyes long adjusted to the dark as I gazed around blankly. I couldn't stop kicking myself for being so god damn stupid and following that cat. No wonder they say black cats are bad luck. I can tell you that I was scared out of my wits when I thought I saw something moving.

Turned out to be a branch falling to its side on the grass, but when I looked closer I saw that it had a handle. Again I got nosy and walked slowly up towards it, the design suddenly clearing up to be a wooden sword like the ones knights use for training in stories. I never seen one before since in modern day they use mainly guns and rifles, no one had any particular use of a sword anymore. Or they'll carry around daggers or knives but nothing this big.

I bent down; looking at the design carefully then gingerly picked it up. It was slightly heavy at the tip because it was so long but I managed to hold onto it. I straightened up and kept examining it in my hand, testing and feeling its weight. I have to admit, I felt pretty cool holding a real sword (well training sword but it's close).

After getting to know its weight I started swinging it around for fun (I know I know, Roger would yell at me for this but I had everything under control okay?) Soon I found myself role-playing in my mind as a knight that I forgot that I was in the middle of nowhere at night time. I knew that my swings were clumsy but it wasn't like I would-

My eyes widened and something inside me snapped, holding my sword up quickly to block another as it clashed with mine. I can tell it was wooden as well by the hollow sound that it made but I was equally scared. This attack came completely out of the blue (or black if you know what time it was) and it was a lot more skilled than mine. I stumbled back as the blade lifted, my eyes searching frantically for my attacker.

Too late, I turned quickly to block another swing from behind. My foot skidded on the ground as a massive weight was pushed against me, but that didn't stop me from catching sight of my assailant. Someone much older than me, wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt along with blue-grey sweat pants. He had on dark brown gloves that let only the fingers show, I don't think I've seen those before but I find it pretty cool. Then I noticed that he was wearing a dark blue cloak with a music button attached the piece of fabric together… _that man in the blue cloak! _My mind screamed.

Too concentrated on the person's appearance I was flung back by a blow in the head. I fell onto my butt, my head spinning from a bruise somewhere on the side of my head. I heard footsteps coming my way but I couldn't do much about it. When I looked up the tip of a sword was pointed right at my face, even though it was wood I would not like something like that making contact with my eyes.

What is going on? Why is this man attacking me like this? I thought he cared for me! I really thought I was going to die right there but then the tip of the sword lifted up and gruff voice come from somewhere above me, "stand up"

I raised my head, with my messed up mind I confirmed after a while that the voice came from the man. _After all this time the first words he says to me is 'stand up'? _The thought angered me because I was expecting an introduction as his first words but that appears to be another story. I only sat up, refusing to take another beating from someone that was clearly a higher level than I am, "let me guess, if I ask 'why' you won't answer"

There was a silence which I concluded as a yes.

"And if I asked who you are you wouldn't answer" I continued, narrowing my eyes at the man's face but I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything because of the hood.

Another silence confirmed another yes.

I let out a sigh and crossed my legs, not knowing why I feel so calm talking to a person that tried to kill me, "well at least explain all this or I will not 'stand up'" I said stubbornly.

This made the man smile, like a mischievous child that just completed the best prank ever. He let out a sigh and took off his hood, surprising me with that action. For a second I was expecting that he was going to show me his face but he had a mask on as well. The mask covered only half of his face so that his mouth was still visible. It was all white and reminded me of those musketeers that always wore some sort of accessory to cover their faces. My mind went to searching for his eye color but it was blocked out by some supernatural shadow, almost like those shady lenses that sunglasses would have.

"Ever had a hood on for a whole day?" The man spoke to me again, "it gets pretty hot after a few hours" he tapped his mask, "made it myself, a nice substitute for a hood"

He avoided the question! How typical. _So that's how it's going to be is it? _I looked at the man who was starting to get on my nerve, _fine, don't answer and I won't stand up. _"Why do you need anything to cover up your face anyways?" I asked instead, not even trying to hide the bit of annoyance in my voice.

The man shrugged, placing the wooden sword on his shoulder, "Kira I guess"

_He knows about Kira? _I blinked, _of course, everyone knows about Kira but to cover up your face where ever you go?_

"And I think it's sorta cool" The man added with a smile. The choice of words made me realize that this guy was actually still a teenager, some adults says 'cool' as well but the way he said it reminded me a lot about the 13-15 year olds back in the orphanage.

Knowing a little more about this guy (rather put him as guy since he was no longer an adult to me anymore) I felt slightly happy. I stood and picked up my sword, "okay Mr. Musketeer, if you're not going to tell me who you are or what your name is because of Kira then how about an alias?"

Again another silence. Not even an alias, huh? Feisty.

"Okay how about this?" I said, straightening up, "I'll just call you Blue"

Blue doesn't seem to like being nicknamed by a 9 year old, I can tell that since he seemed to bristle at the name. I don't see what was wrong about it; he always wore blue so it appeared to me that it is most reasonable to call him Blue, "hold up your sword" Blue said stiffly, obviously trying to calm down.

I don't know why he was teaching me about sword fighting but it was fun learning even though I doubt I'll be using it later on in real life. Of course, Blue's words are very limited every time I asked him something. He was careful, so was I.

Sword-fighting was pretty awesome; you don't get to learn it every day since many people just use guns now but learning the tactics once in a while is not that bad. I got better in just 2 hours but I always ended up being knocked down. Though at those times I would always stand back up and charge at Blue again. It was fun but…

Blue, I found out, was a very harsh teacher.

**[o]o[o]o[o]o[o]**

After a few hours we took a break. I guess we've been at it all night that we never realized the faint glow of the sunlight peeking over the horizon. It was fun while it lasted, but now I'm starting to feel a little tired.

Blue sat under a tree while I sat under another tree a good distance away from him. I didn't hate him but he was still a stranger so it would only make sense if I did. He didn't seem to mind that. I looked at the wooden sword in my hands and examined it carefully. It looked hand carved; the hilt had simple patterns and the blade almost as deadly as the real thing. It was rough work but it was still amazing.

I looked up at Blue who was taking a drink from a water bottle he had taken out from the nearby bush. He let out a breath after he took his fill and looked at me, staring at the two black holes where the eyes were supposed to be sent shivers through my spine, "thirsty?" he asked, passing the bottle to me.

One thing I knew about strangers is to not take anything from them so I just looked at it hard like it was some nasty squirmy thing being shoved into my face. Blue seemed to realize this and smiled, "hey, it's not poisonous, I'm still alive"

I looked up at him who definitely appeared fine but I still shook my head, "I'm good"

Blue just shrugged and put it in his bag that he also dragged out of the bushes. He stood up and walked up to me, for a second I thought he was going to start swinging his sword expertly again but he just threw the wooden weapon down beside me, "here"

He was giving me both of his swords? I looked at them in wonder then up at the teenager, "why…?" I asked quietly, not quite comprehending this.

He just turned and went to his bag, shuffling through the bag he pulled out another hand carved master piece. A bow and sheath of arrows. He passed them to me as well and smiled, "late Christmas presents and whatnot?" he explained, straightening up, "as for the bow and arrows, I want you to teach Mello how to use them, see how he reacts"

"Mello?" I repeated, looking at the weapons that clearly a nine year old should not have, "why…?" my mind swirling in confusion at what had happened and what was happening now. He taught me how to use a sword but for what purpose? Certainly not to just spend time with me, right?

"You had a puzzle and you wanted to solve it" Blue said that as if the words made perfect sense, "the other sword is for Near, the bow and arrows is for Mello, teach them how to use them and I'm sure you'll get what I mean soon"

I blinked, _how did he…? _Blue turned away and swung his bag over his shoulder, already taking his leave. Long ago I would've scrambled up in pursuit him to find his name or more about him but now I just called, "wait!"

Surprisingly Blue stopped and turned around, waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and said, "thanks"

Blue smiled, "hey, no problem" he waved a good-bye to me, turned and left, disappearing through the trees.

I sighed as I was finally left alone. I was tired and thirsty and had a lot of souvenirs to bring back to the orphanage. No wait, probably I would just hide them out here like Katniss had in the Hunger Games series. Roger may think I'm becoming a psychopath like Beyond or maybe I'm just too careful.

But for now… where the hell am I?

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry Matt, even though you're still awesome I like Near and Mello better so I didn't really have a gift for you. But none the less, I think Time would have another gift pack under his arm for you so I hope you don't feel left out! :) So here's another chapter of my humble story! I hope you are enjoying this so far and the next chapter would have more action to it! XD YEAH!

_[This chapter may be rewritten some day but it'll be the same thing for sure]_

**Trivia:** The chapter states that Blue (the man in the blue cloak) appears again but with a mask on his face. He gives a lesson to Time about sword fighting but for what reason? Why does he care about Time's little problem? Some magical Santa has given a little more about himself but his face is still a mystery...

**Disclaimer: **Time: "sorry guys but Thiefheart got lazy in writing these so I'll be filling this in for you. Thiefheart owns nothing from Death Note only me and some of the other random OC names she put in here… wait…" (Blushes)


End file.
